The Demon Hero, Razgriz Part II
by guardian-diamond
Summary: One Year after the events of The Demon Hero, Razgriz. Razgriz returns to Titans Tower. What has changed at the Tower in the past year and how has Razgriz changed? We'll find out in Part II of Razgriz' ever growing adventure. Rate T for situations
1. OYL

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_Drawings of Razgriz OYL by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) h t t p ://guardian-diamond.deviantart. c o m /art/Razgriz-OYL-61915525**

**Continued from The Demon Hero, Razgriz. We enter One Year from the end of the story. I hope this is worth the read to you, enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Demon Hero, Razgriz (DHR) Part II**

**Chapter 1: OYL**

_She nodded, sniffled, and wiped her tears as she turned around to grab her bag. "Raven, Beast Boy… I wish you the best, all of you. I will return, I promise!" And before it got any harder than it already was for her she jumped off the edge of the roof and spread her wings catching the dusk's wind in her wings and soaring upwards. As she flew, her black wings began to shine and sparkle. In her wake she left a trail of glittering light. She smiled through the tears for her cause, for her friends._

_One Year Later_…

A figure dressed in white stands atop a T-shaped tower, her long violet hair and white cloak waver slightly in the subtle wind. Staring up at the twilight above her she took a long deep breath in, holds it for a moment, and then exhaled slowly.

"There you are!" said a familiar, masculine voice that always warmed her heart. She turned and even before seeing him she began to smile.

"Been lookin' all over for you," he walked over to her and embraced her in a powerful hug as he always did. They had all grown up in the past year, most noticeably him. He looked like a young man now. He was a few inches taller than she was, a big change for her since she was a few inches taller than he was not very long ago, and he had a well-toned body. He had changed his uniform when he grew out of the old one, both physically and mentally; now it was mostly white with purple unlike his older black and purple uniform.

She loosened herself to look him in his deep green eyes and gave him a soft kiss, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just haven't seen you since you and Star took off to the mall this morning. And since she's been back for an hour now I was starting to get worried," he gave a nervous laugh and scratched behind his ear. It was an old habit that he probably would never get over.

'_He's always so cute when he does that,'_ she thought.

She smiled and gave him another soft kiss, "I was just enjoying the sunset. The mall always stresses me out, even now, and it's always so relaxing up here," she had warmed up to the mall a bit since she had become more open with her emotions, ever so slowly and carefully, all thanks to him. That's not to say it still didn't overwhelm her on occasion.

He looked over at the setting sun, "I love it up here too. Lot of good memories… Like the first time admitting our feelings for each other. Shortly followed by our first kiss," they both smiled as he said this, "not to mention telling our friends about us. And last but not least; me finally getting some guts and proposing to you," he said as he gently took hold of her left hand and ran his thumb over the engagement ring. He had given it to her a mere month earlier.

"It's hard to believe…" This earned her a hurt look from her fiancé, "I didn't mean you, honey," she said quick as she hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest, "It's just hard to believe something so wonderful would actually happen to me," He returned the hug immediately and held her closer, "That and a couple of years ago I would have never guessed you, of all people, would be the love of my life."

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, feels like just yesterday you and I were fighting over tofu and tea, or you just wouldn't talk to me because of something I said or because I was telling you too many jokes."

"Yeah, like we still don't argue about your tofu," She joked, causing him to laugh even harder. She smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest. They held each other until the sun had finally gone down.

He finally loosened himself. "Well, dinner should be ready by now. C'mon," he said, softly towing her by both hands with him to the roof access.

She caught up with him, standing by his side now, and entwined their fingers together as he opened the door. She noticed his ears twitch and an uneasy feeling radiate from him, "What is it?" The uneasy feeling left him, replaced by concentration.

"I hear… Wings flapping…"

Her face went plain, "That's it?"

"Not bird wings… They're…different. Stronger… Bigger."

They both turned around and scanned the fading sky. After a few moments they saw a figure in the distance. It looked like a small black bird but grew bigger as it came closer and closer. Soon they saw the figure of a young woman. Their eyes widened as they began to recognize her and smiles crossed their faces.

She made a soft landing, her worn boots making a thud as she did, stretching her majestic black wings before folding them behind her. She wore a tight fitting black sleeveless bodysuit, over that was what looked like the remains of a red shirt that was barely holding itself together. She seemed exhausted, and she was panting like she had just been running a marathon. She must have been flying all day, if not longer.

"My friends…is it really you?" Her mysterious Russian accent hadn't broken over time. She smiled widely as she walked over to them, dropping her bag on the way.

Raven walked over to her with Beast Boy at her side, "We were about to ask you the same question, Razgriz."

As they reached her she enveloped her friends in a large hug, tears of joy and relief making their way down her cheeks.

"It has been a long time, my friends. A very long time."

**To Be Continued.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Razgriz has returned! What has she been doing the past year? How have the Titans changed? We'll found out next week (or two weeks) in the next chapter of DHR PII.**

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)  
**


	2. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_Drawings of Razgriz OYL by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) h t t p ://guardian-diamond.deviantart. c o m /art/Razgriz-OYL-61915525**

**Enjoy:)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back**

"You look pretty worn out Razgriz, been flying all day?" asked Beast Boy as they made their way to the elevator.

Razgriz was still breathing hard but not as much as when she arrived, "Well, yes and no. I had to make a…let's say an unscheduled and unwanted stop on my way."

"You can tell us all about it over dinner. If you're feeling okay to stay up." Said Raven as they all stepped into the elevator.

"I'm feeling fine, really, just need to catch my breath. And I'm starving anyway." She was truly exhausted, and knew Raven could sense it, but that didn't matter enough at the moment. She knew Raven could sense that too.

As they made their way to the common room Razgriz' heart was pacing in excitement. The fact that she was fatigued eluded her for the moment. The doors opened and they walked through.

"Hey guys! Guess who decided to stop by?" Beast Boy asked with a huge grin on his face.

The two Titans in the room stopped what they were doing immediately, Cyborg nearly dropping a pot of spaghetti, at the sight of their old friend.

"Razgriz!!" Before she could brace herself Razgriz was tackled to the ground with an "Umph!" in a hug from the alien powerhouse, "Oh, friend Razgriz it is so good to see you! It has been such a long time I thought that I would never see you again!"

"Starfire…" She managed to choke out, "Air!"

In a flash she was standing up, still smiling, "Forgive me my friend. I am just so excited to see you." She clapped her hands together and let out a giggle as Razgriz got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"It's okay Star, I missed your bone crushing hugs anyway." She went over to Star and gave her a normal strength hug, when she stepped back she notice how much Starfire had grown. Her large red hair was nearly to the ground, she was almost above eye level with Razgriz now, and she was a bit more muscular but it didn't take away from her figure.

She felt a familiar large cold metal hand on her shoulder, "It's good to see you, Razgriz."

"Cyborg!" She wrapped her arms around the metal man and back away for a moment to look at him, "You have… upgraded?"

"Yeah, if you put it that way," he let out a chuckle, "What's left of my organics started outgrowing my old parts. Say hello to Cyborg 2.0," He flexed his half mechanical half organic arms.

"Well, you look great Cy." She said and hugged him one last time before taking a look around the room. Not much had changed since the year before aside from the size of the TV; it was even bigger now. The furniture was the same but there was more, as well as the dining table near the kitchen although they seemed to be bigger as well.

Beast Boy helped set the table while they were waiting, "Where's Nightwing? He should be here by now." He asked no one in particular.

This caught Razgriz' attention. "Nightwing? Is he…new?"

"No-no, its just Robin." Explained Beast Boy, "He decided it was time to leave the Robin persona behind and took up a new mantle." Right when Beast Boy finished saying this Nightwing came through the doors right on queue. He wore a black suit with a blue bird design on the chest as well as a Robin reminiscent mask.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was just--- Razgriz??"

"You've all grown so much, and you're no exception, Robin," she went over to him and gave him a quick hug, "But I suppose I should call you Nightwing now."

"Yeah, there's a new Robin. It's great to see you, when did you get here?"

'_Straight to business,'_ she let out a small laugh, "Just a few moments ago."

"You look…tired."

"Oh yes, I was just about to explain that once you were all here."

"Dinner's ready!" Beast Boy playfully shouted, "We've got an extra spot set up for you Razgriz, have a seat."

She smiled and walked over to her place at the table, in between Nightwing and Raven. She couldn't help but swallow her cup of water in one go once she saw it.

"So, Razgriz, you were saying?" Asked Nightwing as he began serving himself.

"Right! I was on my way here early this morning, I was an ocean away but I knew I'd be here around noon if I flew fast. I couldn't wait to come to my first home and see you all again." She smiled.

Beast Boy slurped a mouthful of noodles, "Noon? But the sun already went down."

"I know," she chuckled, "I ran into a little bit of a…set back. Before I get to that let me explain something. On my journey to quell the Evil, which by the way I'm still on, I ran into a new villain... Well he's not really a villain, just a confused kid." Everyone watched her with anxious eyes as they ate and she told her tale, "He calls himself _**Apollo**_, his real name is Retter Engel, he's one of the many metahuman vigilantes around the world. He has four white wings and his powers include violet pyrokinesis…" She turned towards Beast Boy, "That's the ability to create and control violet colored fire with his mind," After an 'Oh' face from both Beast Boy and Starfire she continued, "and he also has limited telekinesis much like ours, Raven. He's a 'Demon Slayer' for the lack of a better term, and has been ever since he was old enough to use his powers, which I'm guessing was around age 13 or 14. I have no idea how old he is now but I'm guessing he's at least our age if not younger … Oh! And he's been hunting me down ever since the day I met him."

She paused for this information to soak in and the few shocked looks to fade, "I first ran into him in Germany when I sensed an evil presence, a demon, nearby. So I hunted it down to purify it. He got to the demon first and, well, killed it then vanquished its spirit to a demon dimension as far as I could tell. I'm not sure how he learned to do the things he does but the fact is he knows how to banish demons from this realm, which includes me. When I confronted him about the demon he attempted to do the same to me. And, as you can see, he failed. But, just because he failed the first time doesn't mean he stopped trying. He has hunted me all around the globe. Each time, I tried to convince him that I wasn't evil and each time he called me a liar and tried to send me to the same place he sent the other demon. Our most recent encounter was on my way here, over the ocean, which is why I'm so late."

"Sorry to hear that Razgriz. Maybe **we** can convince the kid your one of the good guys. I'm sure he's heard of us from other Titans around the world," said Cyborg, helping himself to another plate of food.

"As much as I hope that would work, I know it won't. He knows all about the Teen Titans, and he despises us."

Starfire seemed hurt by this, "He despises us? But…why? He does not know us."

"Apollo believes **all** demons to be evil, regardless of their decision to fight as heroes or villains, and this includes…Raven. He believes that since the Titans have allied themselves with the daughter of the late Trigon, and a demon such as myself who once tormented mankind, that we all must be … 'punished' was the term he used."

Raven seemed disgusted by this, and not to mention worried, "Banished… Haven't heard that one before." Beast Boy placed a hand on hers and gave it a comforting squeeze, which she returned.

Nightwing looked to be thinking but spoke up, "So, a vigilante that knows how to banish demons from earth… Not exactly a bad thing but it sounds like he's being controlled, maybe even brainwashed. Was there anything significant about the demon he banished?"

"I don't think so, but I never really thought about it. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking Apollo banished that specific demon for a reason. Or maybe whoever he's getting his information from wanted him to."

Razgriz seemed to be deep in thought just as Nightwing appeared to be. After a few moments, "He continued to banish demons while he was hunting me, I'm certain. I even witnessed a few more. You may be on to something Rob---Nightwing. Sorry, it is a little hard to make the transition." She gave a quiet laugh.

"Don't worry about it. First thing tomorrow morning we'll look into Apollo on our database. But for now, let's catch up." He smirked, just like she remembered him smirking a year ago.

**To Be Continued**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A new metahuman vigilante banishing demons? This could spell trouble for our favorite demon not to mention our favorite half-demon.**

**Up next: What Razgriz has been doing for the past year. **

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	3. Where I've Been

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_Drawings of Razgriz OYL by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) h t t p ://guardian-diamond.deviantart. c o m /art/Razgriz-OYL-61915525**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3: Where I've Been**

They had all finished eating not long ago and were now sharing stories of the past year. Razgriz hadn't revealed much aside from what she said earlier, she was just listening and enjoying the stories. The Titans each took turns telling her of the events she missed.

"---and then Nightwing says to Gizmo… What was it he said Cy?" asked Beast Boy, nearing the end of a story.

Cyborg stood up and did his best impression of the old Robin as he could, "'It looks like you're all out of gizmos, Gizmo'." Everyone laughed as the former boy wonder blushed and frowned, obviously a little embarrassed.

"How unfortunately of me to have missed such an impressive line---sorry, battle, Nightwing," said Razgriz, struggling not to laugh.

"Joke all you want. I really don't mind," he said, even though he did and it showed on his face. After they calmed down, Nightwing decided to bring up something that no one mentioned in the past few hours, "So, Razgriz, what have you been up to for the past year? Where have you been?" He asked.

She took in a deep breath, "Where to start, where to start…" She put a her finger to her chin as she thought, "Well, the beginning I suppose. When I left here I headed east, across the mainland of the US. The only reason I would stop is if I saw someone in danger, or a villain in action, or if I sensed a strong evil nearby. Usually, they were one in the same. I made it about halfway through to the other coast until I sensed a villain's evil nearby. I'd say that's pretty lucky, if not odd. As I went to stop whatever he was doing I was joined by another hero, I'm sure you know of her, Hawkwoman."

Cyborg nearly choked on his drink, "Hawkwoman!?" He coughed out, to which Razgriz simply nodded in response. "What was she doing there?"

"After all was said in done I asked her the same question, she said 'Justice League business'. It's kind of funny; she thought I was a villain at first. Luckily I had my Titan's communicator with me. If I didn't I would have been facing the other end of a Thannagarian mace." Razgriz said. "Which, by the looks of the villain's power suit, wasn't a fun thing to experience."

They all raised an eyebrow to her version of "funny" but urged her to continue on.

"Anyway, after Hawkwoman and I dispatched the would-be villain, we talked for a little bit. I told her that I was an honorary Titan…and a Demon." Razgriz said a she let out a nervous chuckle. "She said that if the Titans trusted me then she could give it a shot. I couldn't chat long, the journey had to continue. So, we parted ways. I'm sure she told the League about me. Which probably led to them keeping an eye on me."

"Most likely." Everyone else said at once. It took them long enough to convince the League that they could handle things on their own.

"Well, after that little stop, it seemed a villain or two popped up in every state then in every cit once I finally crossed the ocean. Luckily I wasn't alone in the fight; I ran into a lot of superheroes during it all."

"Seriously? Like who?" Asked an anxious Beast Boy.

"To name a few: the Flash, Captain Marvel, Kyle Rayner and John Stewart (Green Lanterns), Elongated Man, Plastic Man and Offspring, Booster Gold and eventually the big three. Y'know, Superman, Wonder Woman, and uh…" She paused and shifter her eyes towards Nightwing, who looked at what was coming with a slight grimace, "Bat…man…"

Everyone was stuck in an uncomfortable silence. Razgriz didn't like it, "And boy his he talker," she said to Nightwing.

He couldn't help but let out a quick laugh, followed by everyone else.

"He says 'hi' by the way." Razgriz said.

"Really?" Asked Nightwing, doubtfully.

"Well, not out loud." She pointed to her forehead for emphasis. "Yes, after he noticed me accidentally in his mind he said his only out loud words to me," she tried to do her best impersonation of Batman, "Ahem, 'Trust me, you don't want to go in there'. I took his word for it," she let out a quiet laugh. "When I finally met Superman, he gave me this emergency communicator," she took out a small thin box with the letters 'JL' on it, "as a symbol of trust. This was of course after months of taking down villains, including a few big ones _with _the big ones," she felt a little bit of jealousy emanating from some of her friends so she quickly pocketed the device and changed the subject, "I also ran into a lot of Titans around the world. F.Y.I.; Killowat and Hot Spot know how to throw a party," this earned a round of laughter. "I ran into Red Star when I was passing over Russia," everyone noticed her gaze drifting off into space and an odd little smile work its way to her face, "He thought I was Russian because of my accent before I told him about my origins."

Raven developed a smirk, "You know, Razgriz, you don't have to be an empath to sense that blush creeping its way to your cheeks," she joked, causing Razgriz' cheeks to flush with red in a hurry.

"Uh-wha-well I," she blurted out, "Right, anyway, I'm pretty exhausted from the trip so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight," she said quickly and rushed out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about," Beast Boy said.

'_Clueless._' Everyone thought.

Razgriz' head poked into the room. "My room's still my room right?" She asked. Everyone nodded to her, smiling, and she was off towards her room, trying to stop that blush.

**To Be Continued.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Up next: Say hello to an old friend(enemy) and a new one. And maybe...Good bye to another. **

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	4. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_Drawing of Razgriz OYL by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) h t t p ://guardian-diamond.deviantart. c o m /art/Razgriz-OYL-61915525**

**Warning! Violence, blood, and intense fighting scenes ahead! This is why this fanfic is rated T!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted.

All of the light posts surrounding the street were covered in a bright dark energy and lifted from the ground.

"Give it up Dr. Light," says Nightwing as he takes out his escrima sticks, "Don't make us put you down again."

"Hmph, things have changed for the better 'Nightwing'," Dr. Light says, "And you," he points to Raven, "I'm not afraid of you anymore, witch."

He turns something in the center of his suit and fires his rays directly at Raven. She gathers the light posts in one spot and uses them as a shield. To everyone's surprise they were destroyed in a few shots.

"Not afraid of her? Then be afraid of me!" Shouts Beast Boy.

He shape shifts into a leopard and charges Dr. Light, dodging his rays with ease. Once he was close enough he turned into a gorilla and got ready to slam Dr. Light.

"You act as though I'm not used to your attacks by now!" Dr. Light rolls out of the way. He claps his hands together creating a shockwave of light that knocks Beast Boy through the window of a nearby story.

"Try this on for size Light!" Says Cyborg as he fires his sonic cannon at Dr. Light. He dodges it with impressive ease.

"I didn't spend all that time in jail reflecting on my mistakes if that's what you're thinking," he turned the circle in the center of his chest again and fired at Cyborg, striking his sonic cannon with a direct hit. It was damaged, not only that but his whole arm shut down.

"What---"

"It's a new energy draining light ray I developed. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Guess you **can** teach an old dog new tricks," says Nightwing, then tosses an escrima stick one of Dr. Light's arms, disabling it's light ray, "That's one down Light," he says as he runs toward him.

Dr .Light wasn't about to let Nightwing get in close range with him, he knows he wouldn't stand a chance if Nightwing was allowed to use his hand to hand combat. He fired a continuous barrage of beams from his remaining arm to keep him from advancing.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Says Starfire. She sends a powerful blast from her eyes towards him.

"Not at all!" Again, he turns the dial on his chest a few times. He fires his beam at the incoming attack, making a battle of the beams. Suddenly, his ray changes from bright light to a bright starbolt-like color, as if it's absorbing her power. Starfire suddenly stopped her eyebeams seeing as it seemed to do nothing, "Enjoy my new back-feed ray!" He fires the bright starbolt colored ray at Starfire, knocking her right out of the air.

"Starfire!" Shouts Nightwing. He stops his advance and leaps to catch her.

Dr. Light laughs maniacally, "You see, my feed back ray absorbs any energy attack when it comes in contact with it then returns it to me. Then I can use someone's power mixed with my own. I knew you'd like the results when mixed with the power of starbolts, Nightwing."

Raven was tending to Beast Boy's wounds when Starfire got hit. "Light!" she calls.

"Hm? Oh, what is it now witch-girl?"

Dr. Light looked in her direction in time to see a car hurdling towards him. He dialed his disc again and blasts the car before him just in time. It's been vaporized, "I was saving that one as a surprise, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to use it on you now **witch**."

Just as Light raised his hand towards Raven he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"Ahem. Hello, I'm Razgriz," she covered her fist in dark energy and slammed it into Light's chin, "and you're trying to hurt **my** friends."

Light was nearly knocked out by the punch and collapsed to his knees.

"Is everyone okay?" Razgriz asked. She had removed her torn red shirt for fighting and was only wearing her black body suit, belt, boots, and gloves. Her friends replied with a nod and gathered around her. Nightwing moved in towards Dr. Light to cuff him but as he did Light looked towards Razgriz with a face full spite.

"I am **not** going to be defeated by another one of you **kids**!" He caught Nightwing off guard with a shoulder tackle and fired off a vaporizing ray towards the other Titans, mostly towards Razgriz.

She turned sideways and raised a hand to the coming attack and shouted, "Rever Entsardn'e!" A barrier of light formed in front of her and appeared to absorb the attack. Light's power suit faded once the ray was finished, "My light is much brighter than yours could ever hope to be."

Knowing his suit was completely drained of power by whatever spell Razgriz used, Dr. Light stared dumbfounded at her. He stood quickly and began to run away. Razgriz smirked and fired what looked like a web of light from her hand at Dr. Light. The web disappeared when it hit him and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Someone learned some new spells," said Raven.

Razgriz quietly laughed, "It was just a barrier spell that also absorbs and drains energy. I can teach you if you'd like Raven."

"Uh-huh, and what was that last one with the web thingy?" Asked Beast Boy, curiously.

"Enral'c Nalaz. Basically, it binds and paralyzes it's target for a short time," Razgriz replies.

The police came and took the paralyzed Dr. Light into custody. Nightwing made sure to cuff him extra tight this time then made his way back to the group.

"I don't know how he keeps getting out," said Nightwing.

"Good behavior?" Suggested Cyborg.

Everyone shared a quick laugh, Nightwing's much quicker than the others.

"So, how about some pizza before we head back to the Tower?" Suggested Razgriz.

"Yeah, a mission isn't complete without pizza after," said Beast Boy. He placed an arm around Raven and started off towards the pizza place with Cyborg not far behind.

"Nightwing, don't worry about that ray. No one got hurt," said Razgriz.

"I know, but someone could have. He caught me off guard…"

"Relax, as long as I draw breath no harm will come to any of my friends," she says and smiled.

Starfire flew up to Nightwing and grabbed his arm, "Dick you must hurry or there will be no pizza left for you!" She said, very giddy, and flew off still holding him by the arm.

Razgriz smiled widely, spread her wings, and took off after her friends.

After eating they headed back to the Tower. They were supposed to look into Apollo on the database but the alarm went off before most of them were even awake. Nightwing and Razgriz are the only ones using the main computer. Everyone else is tending to their own business before the next alarm goes off.

"We've received reports of a four winged person throughout the world. On some occasions he was spotted with demonic looking creatures, attacking them," said Nightwing, taking a sip of coffee.

"That would be our Apollo. Can you show me the globe with the locations of the sightings?" Asked Razgriz.

Nightwing nodded and punched a few buttons on the console. A map appeared of the world on the large screen. Glowing red dots appeared signifying where Apollo had been throughout it.

"I first encountered him here, in Germany," she pointed towards the location on the map, which created another red dot, "And I fought with him here, here and here," she created three more dots over Russia, Japan, and the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

They stayed silent, staring at the map and where Apollo had been.

"Chances are he's coming here," said Razgriz, "For me, and for Raven."

This knowledge alone gave them uneasiness about the situation.

"What about the demons he's banished, do you know anything about them?" Nightwing asked.

Razgriz thought for a moment, "Nothing that stood out whenever I spotted them. The first one seemed like a refugee type," Nightwing seemed confused by this, "A refugee type is the kind of demon that has fled the demon world seeking a somewhat normal life in this realm. The next I saw was a soldier type, and so was the next. He actually saved a woman and her child by attacking that one. The last I witnessed was a half-breed like Raven but without any noticeable powers, he was at least 15 years of age. Unfortunately I could not intervene in time to save him…"

"Aside from that soldier type, where the other demons doing anything worth banishing them for?"

She paused, "No, I could not even sense any evil feelings within their spirits."

Nightwing seemed frustrated, "This doesn't make any sense there must be a reason he's attacking them."

"Unless of course he has a grudge against demon kind and wishes to 'make us pay' as it were," said Razgriz.

"I'm not so sure, I have a feeling it's more complicated."

The room was suddenly surrounded in red light as the alarm went off. The two ran to the main room where the other Titans had already gathered.

"Trouble in the park, someone's slicing down all the trees and scarin' the hell outta everyone," Cyborg said.

"Titans, move out!" Nightwing shouted.

They all pour out of the T-Car, new and improved during the past year, with the exception of Razgriz who decided to fly. She landed in front of her friends, facing the one who triggered the alarm.

"Apollo…" She said with bitterness pouring from her words.

The boy turned around to face the Titans. He has four white wings sprouting from his back, he's wearing a black trench coat with a collar that covers half his face, his pants and boots are black as well. His eyes are a bright violet, coursing with a slight fire and a look that could kill. One of his hands has an odd looking glove with a gem in the center of it, it has some sort of writing around it. In his other hand he wields an odd looking blade, one that Razgriz has never seen before.

"Razgriz, I knew I'd find you hiding with the Titans. I figured slicing up this park would be enough to get your attention, though I hate to punish living beings to further my agenda their deaths will not be in vane," Apollo said, his voice as maniacal as the look in his eyes, "You may be my main goal but those traitors to mankind behind you are a little added bonus! And you," He aimed his sword towards a certain half-demon Titan, "are next, Daughter of Trigon."

"Can't hear **that** name enough," Raven said, getting ready to fight. Beast Boy nearly growled in her defense.

"Titans---" Nightwing started.

"No!" Shouted Razgriz, "I am his enemy, I will deal with him."

Before they could protest she flew towards him and landed close enough to clearly speak with him.

"It doesn't have to be this way Retter, we do not have to fight. Please, listen to me for once!

"**You** do not call me by that name **Demon**!"

He spread his wings and charged at Razgriz, leaving a trail of violet fire behind him. Razgriz flew upwards to avoid the initial attack, and also to get the fight away from her friends. Apollo kept charging towards her, seemingly in a blind rage. She easily moved around his slashes and got far enough away to gather light energy into her fist.

"Take this!"

She fired a powerful beam of light towards him. He raised his gloved hand, to everyone's shock it completely absorbed the attack. Apollo didn't even flinch.

"A new toy Apollo? Got it from the same place as that sword I assume," she said calmly.

"Silence! You'll not even hint at speaking ill of my master!"

_Master? So, someone __**is**__ guiding him_. She thought.

She didn't have time to think any further as Apollo sent a wave of violet fire towards her with a swipe of his hand. She raised her hands and put up a barrier just as the fire got to her. And who should be behind its wake but Apollo with a blade ready to pierce the heart of Razgriz.

"Be gone scourge of this realm!"

Just as his blade reached an inch before her barrier he was hit by a familiar sonic cannon and knocked far off his course.

"Cyborg! I told you, this is my fight!"

"You can work that out later," said Nightwing, "Right now we take him down and take him in as a **team**."

Razgriz floated down towards them, looking shamed, "Very well… Please, forgive my rudeness. I do not want him to hurt you as I'm sure he will."

"We have survived much worse and a four a winged purple fire shooting sword wielding boy who is in possession of a gem which can absorb magic," said an ecstatic Starfire.

Razgriz smiled and snapped to attention as Apollo charged towards her again, "He's going to keep coming for me, I'll keep him occupied until you can knock him out," Razgriz said, she started to quickly fly backwards but managed to shout, "And watch out for his sword!" She had no idea what it could do and didn't want to find out first hand.

As she flew backwards, and as Apollo flew towards her, she fired off a valley of dark and light lightning. Apollo cut through the bolts he couldn't avoid.

_So his blade can cut through magic as well._ She thought.

He was suddenly showered with numerous starbolts all around him, a few hit him but not hard enough to stop him. He finds the source of them and sends an eruption of fire her way. Starfire avoided the eruptions, but only barely. Apollo looked back in time to see Razgriz and Raven firing a black and white swirling column of energy towards him. He raised his sword and cut the spell in half, sending it to his left and right.

"Hmph, your demonic magic is nothing to me now!"

"How 'bout this angel boy!" Beast Boy said from above.

He morphed into a tiger as he fell and slashed at Apollo, who moved only enough to avoid the worst of it with a deep scratch in his chest. He took a metal fist to the face, not knowing where the punch had even come from.

"Bet that felt good. Nothing magic about this," said Cyborg as he changed his fist to his sonic cannon and fired.

Apollo growled in frustration and charged towards Cyborg blade first, avoiding the sonic beam. Nightwing jumped from behind Cy with escrima sticks in hand, knocking the sword in a much safer direction. Nightwing hopped up, spun and kicked Apollo with his heel.

He fell far back, but hurried to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth, growing more and more frustrated by the second, "You… You traitors! You should be helping me banish them not defending them!"

"Psh, yeah like I'm gonna let you banish the woman I love!" shouted Beast Boy in protest. He's standing away from the group, to Apollo's right.

"The one you… Of course, you love the half breed don't you?" He growled again, "All of you must be punished, starting with you!"

He flew faster than they had seen before, his blade ready to stab and his target: Beast Boy.

"**No!**" Shouted Razgriz.

She flew just as fast as Apollo, with Raven not far behind. She stopped in front of Beast Boy and put up the strongest barrier she could, Apollo was only feet away. She knew the barrier wouldn't hold against a blade that could cut through magic. She closed her red eyes shut, knowing full well what awaited her. The blade shattered the barrier as if it were nothing and pierced Razgriz through the chest. She coughed up red blood on Apollo's face. Behind her, the blade stop only inches away from Beast Boy's head. His face was splattered with the blood of his friend as well. Everyone is frozen at the sight before them.

"You bleed red blood… Human blood. But you're not even a half-breed… Deceiver! My master says you are Evil," He pulls the sword out of her, she falls to her knees and stares up at him with pleading eyes as he raises his sword to finish her off, "He says you must perish."

An escrima stick hits him perfectly in the back of the head. His drops his sword and collapses to the side of Razgriz. She falls over, laying next to him and looking up at the sky.

Her friends rush towards her, "Razgriz! Hold on, we'll get you to help."

They're surrounding her now. Raven is trying to heal her severe wound, unsuccessfully. More and more blood pours from her mouth, but she smiles as her friends look down at her.

_I can ask for no better end my friends… I only wish… I had the strength …to speak the words to you…_

The pain faded. Her thoughts faded. The faces of her friends faded. Everything faded away until there was nothing but darkness around her.

**To Be Continued.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just wait until the next chapter. Trust me :). **

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	5. Alive

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_Drawing of Razgriz OYL by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) h t t p ://guardian-diamond.deviantart. c o m /art/Razgriz-OYL-61915525**

**Enjoy :) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 5: Alive**

_Beep … Beep … Beep …_

A new sound? She has heard many of them. She did not like this one, but at the same time was thankful to hear it, knowing what it was and its purpose. She assumed herself dead and banished into darkness for her sins against mankind so long ago once she felt cold steel pierce through her heart. She did not want to die, not when the world still needed saving, not before she experienced so many more things. Then she heard the sound, such a simple thing.

She opened her red eyes, vision blurred, and sat up. She looked down at her chest to find a large heavy bandage in place in the center. She assumed there was a similar one on her back. She saw no blood seeping through and felt no pain so quickly ripped both bandages off, not liking the feel or look of them. She attempted to stand but quickly fell back onto her bottom. It was only then she realized she was breathing faster, nearly gasping for air. Deciding it was best not to seek out her friends in this state she laid back down on the medical bed.

"I'm going to check her vitals again, make sure she's okay," said Cyborg, making his way out of the main room and to the elevator.

Raven and Beast Boy are sitting on the couch, holding each other. Raven clinging to Beast Boy slightly more than he is.

"You haven't said anything since we got back…" said Beast Boy, "I'm not gonna ask if everything's okay 'cause I know things aren't… I mean I don't even… I just… I should have---"

"Shh," Raven stopped him with a finger to his lips, "It'll be alright. Just let me hold you for awhile longer," she said in a tone that told Beast Boy she was on the verge of tears.

"You can hold me forever Rae," he smiled and kissed her chakra.

Nightwing and Starfire are far below the main room in the Tower's 'dungeon' as Cyborg labeled it. They're standing outside one of the interrogation rooms. Inside sits Apollo, bound and shackled to a table.

"Do you think he will say anything of significance?" Asked Starfire.

"Maybe not at first. But I'll make him talk," said Nightwing, confidently, "You should wait out here."

Starfire nodded and watched as he went into the room. He took a seat across from Apollo.

"Before you try anything you should know this room neutralizes your powers."

Apollo eyed him with a look that could kill, as if he just ruined his master plan to escape. He looked down at the table.

"I want to know who your 'Master' is and why you're banishing these demons," Nightwing said sternly, "And I want to know where you're sending them."

Apollo stayed silent, not making any movements.

Nightwing stood up and faced away from him, "You're not going to speak because he told you not to I assume. Figures only a coward would send someone to do his dirty work."

"Silence!" Apollo shouted and tried to stand, but he was no match for his restraints, "You will not speak ill of him in presence!"

Nightwing made a quick change in his strategy. He put aside his anger for this person for now and sat back down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Why don't you tell me about your Master. The way you defend him he must be a great man."

Apollo calmed down and sat back in his chair, "He is. He's saved thousands of people with his powers. I've seen it! He can do amazing things and he's promised to teach me more as long as I continued to serve under him and be his pupil."

Nightwing placed a hand on his chin, "I see. What is his name?"

Apollo paused for a moment, deciding whether or not to say more, "…Azrael, a master sorcerer and champion for good."

"Azrael?" Nightwing tried not to look happy at this new valuable piece of information, "I'm sorry, I've never heard of him."

"Well you should, he's a great man more than worthy of your attention."

"I believe you," glad to have loosened Apollo's tongue Nightwing chose to push his luck, "Why are you attacking and banishing demons? Did your Master tell you to?"

"Master Azrael told me long ago that all demons are evil regardless of why they're in this realm. He told me they must be sent back to their own realm before they cause destruction and death. I hunt them down, kill them, and send their souls back to the demon realm to stop them from such things!"

"I see… Why Razgriz? She's a hero to this city and all across the world."

"Why Razgriz? Do you know what that Demon has done to mankind in the past? It destroyed almost the entire population! If it weren't for a lone warrior and his blessed blade, the same blade my master gave to me for the same purpose, It would have succeeded in destroying all life on this planet. I killed the Demon because of Its sins against mankind."

Nightwing felt like knocking this guys head off. Referring to Razgriz as an 'it', trying to kill her because of what she's done in the past thousands of years ago and has even atoned for within the past year.

His anger showed in his voice, "And Raven?"

"That demon half-breed let Trigon into this realm of her own free will. Although the event went unnoticed by everyone else, my master knew it happened. She let him through and let him take over the planet. For that alone she deserves the same punishment as her father."

"But we took Trigon down and she banished him in the end! She saved the world!" Nightwing shouted, trying to reason with him.

"That doesn't matter! You wouldn't have had to do anything if she left Trigon where he was!" Apollo attempted to stand again only to be pulled back down by his restraints.

Nightwing stood and walked towards the door, "We're turning you over to the police. You'll be put in a cell for a **long** time for what you've done. You should know: demons have souls too. Oh and by the way, Razgriz is still alive," with that he walked out.

"What?! That's ridiculous, I stabbed her through the heart! And they're not the same as humans, they're **evil**!" He was now shouting at a wall. Noticing this he stopped and sunk into himself. There were times when he silently questioned his master, now was one of those times.

_ 'Demons have souls, of course they do, that is what I send back to their realm leaving the body here to wilt away. Razgriz…she bled human blood. No demon that wasn't a half-breed I've slain has done that… Raven is half human… Master, I know you say they must be punished but have they not gone through enough? No! Master's will is my command and I must not question him. I must not…'_

"Cy… Good to finally see a friendly face…" said Razgriz, weakly.

"Raz! You're finally awake," said Cyborg, "Had us all seriously scared for a long time."

He picked up two large bandages off the ground on his way to her, "I see you've healed up all the way." He tossed them into a wastebasket across the room.

"Yes, but it took a lot of my energy it seems… Another of my abilities I discovered on my travels…semi-rapid healing even from severe wounds, I have no idea where it comes from. How long have I been out?"

"Almost a day now. Thank God for those powers, we would have lost you even with Raven trying her best," he said, a little low.

"Yes… Thank God," she attempted to sit up, only to collapse on the bed, "Ugh… Just like old times huh Cy?"

"Heh, I'll say. You should rest up a little more, I'll make you something to eat when you wake up," he patted her on the shoulder and turned to leave the room.

"Wait! How are the others? Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, well physically anyway. Raven and Beast Boy are still pretty shook up. They should be fine though, I've seen those two get through a lot," he smiled, "Nightwing was able to knock Apollo out before he could finish you off. If he didn't I get the feeling the rest of us would be up in a medical cot too."

She nodded, "Good…. Good… And how is our friend Apollo?"

"We have him hold up down below in an interrogation room. Once Nightwing's done questioning him we're handing him over to the police."

She started to drift off now, "He said something about a Master… If he does have one, the master is likely to… to… try to retrieve him… Be careful."

"Hey, I got state-of-the-art security set up throughout the Tower. If anything happens we'll be ready. Now get some rest," he smiled and walked out of the room.

Before the door had a chance to close all the way Razgriz was asleep. It had been a long time since she used enough energy to put her into a day's coma, but this time was hardly the same as back then.

**To Be Continued**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As I hope you can tell from the title, Razgriz lives! It seems our favorite demon hero has a new ability, self healing even from a lethal wound. I apologize if there isn't much meat in this chapter, I'm hoping I got the points across regardless. Enjoy!**

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	6. Late Night Chitchat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own the character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_Drawing of Razgriz OYL by me:_ (copy paste into browser and remove spaces) h t t p ://guardian-diamond.deviantart. c o m /art/Razgriz-OYL-61915525**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this submitted, Enjoy :)  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6: Late Night Chitchat**

The team had come and gone a few times throughout the day and night to visit Razgriz. Beast Boy thanked her a million times, fluffed her pillows, and made her his famous tofu soup surprise. She surprised everyone by devouring it. Raven almost broke down in tears thanking her. Saying that she could have lost her love if not for her, and was saddened still at the thought of almost loosing Razgriz.

"You've changed a lot in the last year. The old Raven wouldn't be caught dead crying and not just because of her powers," said Razgriz, smiling.

"Yeah, well love makes people do crazy things," she said, finally smiling back.

This caused Razgriz to laugh out loud, Raven laughed quietly along with her.

She stood from her seat, "You better get some more rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Razgriz smiled, "Yes, at least I hope I'm well enough by then. Good night, Raven."

"Thank you again, Razgriz," with that Raven left the room leaving Razgriz to rest. She closed her eyes and lay down on the medical cot.

Half an hour later Razgriz decided she couldn't sleep, something in the back of her mind was keeping her up. Feeling well enough to wonder around she got up, stretched for a good minute, threw on her boots and began to walk the halls. She would walk to the end of a hallway, enter an elevator, go down one floor, and repeat the process.

"I know exactly where I want to go but… Why do I not simply go there," she asked herself.

In a few more floors she'd be there.

"It is the dead of night… He's probably asleep anyway," she sighed, "Just do it Razgriz, one more talk couldn't hurt… I suppose it actually could but you are **not** giving up on him."

She pressed the lowest button on the elevator. When the doors opened she saw numerous rooms along the hallway, some resembling jail cells, others with a large glass window in place of bars. In one of these glass rooms she saw Apollo staring down at his hands, wide awake. She was compelled to knock, at least to warn him that someone was entering, and entered soon after.

"…Razgriz…" He said with much spite, "Here to infect me with more of your **lies**? Or maybe you're here to **torture** me for information."

Ignoring his rudeness for the moment she walked to the table and took the seat opposite of him.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if we talked?" She asked as kindly as she could. He responded by quickly looking to the left wall. She seemed somewhat hurt, "I know I've **tried** to talk with you before but I assume you were far too busy trying to banish me to take in anything I had to say."

"You're right about that," he said, still bitter, "…and no, I do not want to speak with you."

"May I ask why?"

"Because you are a Demon!" He said loudly, "One who has tormented mankind and I have nothing to say to such a being."

She didn't like to think about her past but it has always been at the front of her mind, "I am…very much aware of my past and what I have done. It is the main reason I do my best to quell the evil of this world so that I may some day be forgiven."

"You are the evil of this world Razgriz, you and every other Demon that sneaks there way here."

"That is untrue," she said, growing offended and saddened at his reasoning, "And for your information I didn't sneak into this world. I was forced here, fleeing from a much stronger Demon."

"Lies," he said and looked away again.

"**I** do not lie, Retter," she said firmly.

"Do **not** call me by that---"

"---Apollo," she interrupted, "Forgive my rudeness."

He scoffed, his only way of retaliation in this room. Razgriz sighed in response.

"Do you require water? Or food?" She asked, concerned.

"No I do not," he said. Even though he felt quite thirsty and hungry, not to mention exhausted. He had refused the same from Nightwing earlier. A moment later he considered asking for water but decided not to, feeling something akin to embarrassment.

Razgriz propped her head on her hand staring at the desk. They were both silent for a few minutes, then a few more. Razgriz seemed to grow tired, as did Apollo.

Suddenly, "I like your boots."

"My what?" He asked, confused.

"Your boots, I like them. They are similar to mine," she said and lifted her foot into the table, revealing her very worn boots.

Apollo raised an eyebrow to her then to them.

"My friends got them for me as a present, my first present, over a year ago when I first joined the Titans. They have walked on many lands and seen many battles."

Apollo seemed oddly interested in her story, enough not to turn away again at least.

"… … … Mine belonged to my father… I've only recently been able to fit into them."

Razgriz smiled, "That is interesting."

They went silent again. Razgriz sighed in her head; they had almost had a full conversation. She leaned back in her chair, putting both feet on the desk crossing them and put her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and yawned slightly.

Apollo's eyes wondered around little. He looked at her worn boots, admiring them surprisingly, then let his eyes wonder further up the length of her legs. He gulped once, quietly, and continued to stare. His eyes found themselves creeping further up from her abdomen and stopped at what looked like a slash in the center of her suit. He figured out it was from his blade and discovered he felt guilty for hurting her. He focused on the rip in her suit once more and he could see the pale skin of her chest under it. Even though it was deathly pale it looked so alive. She shifted a bit and his heart skipped a beat, through the rip he could **almost** see---

She suddenly giggled, getting his attention.

"…Is something funny?" He asked confused once again.

She quickly sat in a normal posture, "Forgive me, I am not sure if you know this about me but I am a rather strong empath. Unfortunately this room only neutralizes threatening abilities such as my magic, my empathy is still very much intact."

"An empath?" He had heard this word before but couldn't quite recall what it was.

"It means I know very well what others are **feeling**," she said looking away and fighting off a smirk.

"…" Speechless he looked away, fighting off the inevitable blush.

It took a moment to compose herself, and a much longer moment until she felt Apollo calm himself.

"It's a burden really, sometimes I mean," said Razgriz, attempting conversation again.

"A burden how?" Apollo asked, finding the courage to look at her once again.

"It allows me to know what almost every being on the planet feels. Raven is an empath as well but her range can only extend so far, and she can control hers to a degree. I still cannot," Razgriz said, sounding a little low.

"I see…" Apollo responded, unsure of how to respond.

"But, it is how I am able to find those with Evil in their spirit. I do what I can for them, but most continue their villainous ways regardless of anything I do."

Apollo had nothing to say to this. In his mind Razgriz has one of these evil spirits.

He thinks to himself, _'An evil spirit but she does not seem to be a malevolent person right now… Maybe she is always like this, only I have not taken time to notice. Is that even possible? But Master said… He could not be wrong and he would not lie… Even so…'_

"I would not trade it for anything to be honest," Razgriz said, "It allows me to feel all the good on this planet as well as the bad. All of the hope, all of the love."

Apollo knew he shouldn't converse further with Razgriz but his curiosity got the better of him, "If what you say is true and you do have this ability… What… What do you feel in me?"

Razgriz closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. When she opened them they were focused on Apollo's. He felt as if she was peering into his very soul but not in an intruding way. He didn't mind this, but he couldn't understand why.

"I feel…much confusion … conflict within you. Your spirit is as good as I've felt in a long time, no evil within at all. But…there is something growing inside, something bad… Something that is not supposed to be there."

_'Amazing… She can actually see and feel all the way through someones spirit! But,'_ he couldn't help but feel troubled, "Something…bad? What… What is it?"

Razgriz exhaled a sigh and leaned back in her chair, "I am unsure what it is. All I know is that it's bad and…" She locked eyes with him once more, he felt his heart jump, "and it's changing you. Changing your spirit."

He sat back in his chair, his hands still on the table on account of them being shackled,_'Changing my spirit… What could do something like that? I… I don't understand!'_

Razgriz, being able to sense his current state, "Please forgive me again Apollo! I did not mean to further trouble you," she bowed her head slightly with a look of hurt.

He lifted his head to look at her. _'Why is she so sympathetic? Is this really the demon my master wants me to do destroy?'_

"Razgriz… It's not your fault. I suppose it's me… But I have no idea what you're talking about. What could it be?"

To say Razgriz was a little shocked at receiving a response of reason from her apology was an understatement. Normally he'd be shouting in denial or obscenities at her, or both, as well as going on the offensive as soon as she tried to speak to with him. She composed herself and thought of an answer for him.

"An influence of some sort, but that wouldn't change someone's spirit so drastically… Perhaps a spell or a curse, yet I've heard of no such magic that can change someone so. There are spells that can momentarily render the victim under the control of the caster but I sense whatever is happening to you is permanent. Whoever has cursed you, if that is the cause, is a very powerful and not to mention secretive individual."

An odd, and shocking at that, thought occurred to him. One he never would have even thought about thinking before this night, '_Master Azrael is extremely powerful and knows the dark arts well… But he could not be responsible for this! He is a good man and has treated me like a son these past years. But the Titans, our enemies but still heroes to the people, have never heard of him… How could this be? If not Master then _**_who is doing this to me?!'_ **

At that moment something in his mind clicked or rather snapped, as he would later realize. He stood up quickly, his eyes wide and full of that hate Razgriz had seen all too often from him.

"It's **you** isn't it?! You're the one who's **cursed** me!" He shouted.

Razgriz, her face showing nothing but confusion, shook her head, "N-No, Apollo why would you think that?" She tried to remain calm but her voice was full of worry.

"Master says you're a powerful demon, and I know you wield demonic dark magic! **It has to be you, I know of none other!**"

"When," and how she added in her mind, "would I have done such a thing Apollo?" She asked, trying to prove him wrong with at least logic, "When I was occupied dodging your fire balls and energy blasts on one of our encounters? Earlier this morning when I was avoiding being pieced by your blade?! When you succeeded in piercing my heart!? **When**?!" She didn't realize she was shouting until she stopped to breathe.

The look disappeared from his eyes and he sat back down, staring at his bound hands again._'She's right… Even if it was her she couldn't have had enough time to do such a thing. Not even as we've been talking, this room would have canceled out her magic. Then who?'_ He didn't want to think it was his Master but the thought kept returning every time he pushed it away.

Seeing as her current emotion was anger she decided to stick somewhat with it, there was definitely plenty of it going through her at the moment, "Did it ever occur to you that it could be your Master you think so highly of? The one who tells you to kill and banish all demons?" She asked, her eyes narrow.

"Demons are---"

"Not **all** demons are evil Retter! Some are just like any other human trying to live a normal life. I'll give you that **some** of demon kind have nothing but destruction and power on their minds, but no more than **some** humans do," she stood up, tired of arguing, and turned around towards the door, "I will leave you to your thoughts," she said sadly.

Apollo remained silent as she began to leave, staring at her with an oddly depressed look in his eyes. The sound of the door closing snapped him out of his trance and he opened his mouth to say something, most likely the word 'wait' if anything, but nothing of the sort came out.

He stare down at his hands once more, trying not to think at all and failing, _'It couldn't be her… Nor could it be Master Azrael… Could it?'_

Down the hallway Razgriz slammed a fist into the side of the elevator as it took her up to the common room. Had she super strength of any degree she would have likely ripped a hole through it by accident.

After sitting in the kitchen alone under one lit light, willing herself to drink a glass of water, she decided to attempt conversation with Apollo one more time (there seemed no shortage of 'one more times' lately, at least to Razgriz). She filled another glass with water, a peace offering perhaps, and headed back towards the elevator and down to the 'dungeon'.

Apollo had been fighting sleep since before Razgriz came into talk with him. _'What if I was attacked?'_ was his logic but now he felt oddly safe here, not to mention extremely tired, _'These people may be considered traitors but they are the hero type nonetheless, they wouldn't do anything to me while I slept and Razgriz… Razgriz seems… I'm not sure what to think of her now. She's a nice person isn't she? No… She's a demon… A nice demon?'_ At this he chuckled to himself for a moment because, according to his Master of course, there is no such thing as a nice demon. _'But she **is** nice. And her eyes, oh how there is such wonder in them. I wish I could stare into them all day---'_ He stopped this thought before it led to **other** things then sighed, _'Master Azrael would have my wings if he knew I was thinking such things about a demon, a pure demon at that. And our main target no less.'_

His thoughts went silent yet again, broken only by a gentle knocking at the door, _'It couldn't be her! Not after my shouting…'_ It had been a night of surprises for the young demon slayer; had discovered that Razgriz appeared not to be as evil as he had learned, that he had suspicions of his Master cursing him, and now that Razgriz of all people would care enough to bring him water. _'Yet she has always come back hasn't she Retter? She's always tried so hard to talk to me… Why when all I've done is try to harm her?'_

"Rett--- Apollo, I've brought you some water in case you wanted any," she said in a somewhat distant and depressed tone. She placed it in his hands and, seeing as he couldn't move the cup more than an inch towards his mouth to save his life, loosened his restraints enough so that he could drink.

"…Thank you, Razgriz."

_'Did he just thank me?'_ Razgriz thought to herself.

"I… I'm sorry for accusing you earlier, I know there's no way it could be you… And I'm sorry for yelling at you…" He wanted to apologize for more but couldn't bring himself to, not yet. _'Master would kill me if he knew I was even thinking about apologizing to a demon.'_

"It's alright Apollo, I understand," said Razgriz, a small smile gracing her lips. _'I think I'm finally getting through to him.'_

She took her seat across from him and took a deep breath and said, "I think I may have a theory of sorts, if you'd like to hear it."

Apollo had been taking a long drink from the glass but quickly put it down, "Yes? Do you think you know who could have done it?" He asked almost frantically.

"Well… Yes and no, but my theory is about the curse itself," she noticed a small amount of disappointment radiating from his mind and paused for a moment, "This room has a built-in dampening field, technology the Titans modified from a villains weapon. As I'm sure you've heard before it negates all hazardous powers to a degree, which would include---"

"---The curse! So as long as I'm in here I'm safe from it?" He asked with a hopeful face.

"No, not quite. If you think of the curse as a virus then this room is only slowing down the rate of infection… Which explains why you're able to hear what I have to say and respond without attacking me. Think about it, when have you ever spoken to me like tonight? Or for that matter ever apologized?"

"That's… You're right," he said, every piece of the puzzle seeming to fit in place now, "But…if this is how I am when the curse isn't 'active' then… Am I only following Master Azraels orders because of the **curse**?"

"I believe…your master is the one who placed this curse upon you."

He goes silent, his hands shaking around the cup of water.

"Apollo… Retter," she said as she stood and walked around the table to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, contemplating hugging him for comforts sake.

They were both taken out of their thoughts as they felt the room begin to shake.

"What---" Razgriz tried to ask, before she could finish the wall to her left was blown apart. She spread a wing out to cover herself and Apollo from the debris. When she lifted it she saw what appeared to be a man wearing a long black hooded cloak, only a hint of a horribly aged mouth showed through the shadow, hovering above them outside. He had blown a hole through the ground all the way to the interrogation room.

"**Apprentice**," the cloaked man's voice echoed, "You've allowed yourself to be captured… How very disappointing."

He rose his hand towards them and a red spark flickered from it, at the same time Apollo's shackles were shattered into hundred of pieces. He stood and stared at his master, fear showing in his eyes.

"M-Master Azrael… You've come for me…"

"Of course I have, I can't have my only apprentice in captivity of our enemies can I?" He smiled a wicked smile, one that made Razgriz noticeably flinch, "**Come**! It will take more time and planning to defeat the Titans and capture the demons."

With the rooms power cut Apollo felt the curse surging through him again and took an involuntary step forward, "R-Razgriz… Help," he managed to choke out, as if fighting to form the words.

"Why do you hesitate Apprentice? We must make haste!"

Apollo took another step and his wings trembled as if refusing to open, prompting Razgriz to step in front of him. She put an arm out to stop him, "Stay away from him warlock!"

"The Demon **'Hero'** Razgriz. Keep away from my apprentice!"

A red bolt shot from his hand straight at Razgriz hitting her dead center in the chest and knocking her back into the opposite wall. She let out a wail of pain as the spell struck and found herself unable to move after.

She managed to lift her head enough to see Apollo, her vision blurring, "Ret…Retter wait… You don't have to go…"

"My name is **Apollo**," he said as he spread his white wings and flew out of her sight.

Raven phased through the roof with Beast Boy holding on to her not long after Azrael and Apollo made their getaway.

"Ugh…" Razgriz managed to sound.

"Razgriz! Azar not again," said Raven as she made her way towards her.

She managed to turn herself on her back, "I'm fine… Really… I think," she tried to get up but only succeeded with a hand from Raven.

Beast Boy made his way to the giant hole leading to the surface and whistled, "What happened here?"

"Apollo's master Azrael decided to stop by, you just missed him," joked Razgriz, leaning heavily on Raven for a moment avoiding collapsing on the ground.

"Heh, that's a shame. I wouldn't mind going a round or two with that jerk," he walked to them, offering more balance to the wavering Razgriz, "Come on, we have to get the others."

Nightwing, Starfire, and Cyborg met them in the hallway.

"We found a hole blown out of the evidence room. Only Apollo's sword and glove are missing," said Nightwing.

Before any of them could ask what happened down here, "Azrael just took Apollo back, we have to go after him!"

"Take it easy Razgriz, you look like you can barely lift your wings," said Cyborg.

"But, you don't understand! Apollo is **cursed**, he's only following Azraels orders because of it, we figured it out just before Azrael showed up…"

"We'll take care of the search," said Nightwing, "You stay here."

"But---"

"You just recovered from a fatal wound, whatever you got hit with a second ago drained the little energy you had built up and now you can barely stand."

She looked at the floor, somewhat ashamed, "Very well… But you bring him back Nightwing… He's just a kid and he's being used!"

"I will, Razgriz. I promise," he said, his eyes narrowing.

"I will stay with her," said Starfire, "She cannot be left in this condition alone when there are demon hunters on the loose."

"Good thinking, Star. Everyone else, lets get moving before the trail goes cold," Nightwing said and rushed off with the others.

"Come friend Razgriz, you must rest for now," Starfire said, stepping into the elevator with Razgriz leaning against her.

"I… I was so close to saving him Star… I-I couldn't… I was too late," Razgriz said, her eyes watering and feeling rather hopeless.

"Shh," she said, stroking her friend's hair, "it is all right friend Razgriz, the Apollo is not lost yet. The fact that you came so close to saving him should be proof enough of that."

Razgriz nodded, tears still streaming down her face. _'I'll save you Apollo. No matter what.'_

**To Be Continued**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Since Chapter 5 was a bit short decided to make this one a bit long. So it seems Apollo is truly being controlled... How will this end? One way to find out, keep reading :). Hope you enjoyed it! More soon!  
**

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	7. One More One More Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own this character Razgriz  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THE CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_For a drawing of Razgriz OYL by me cehck my profile for a link. _  
**

**My deepest apologies to my readers for taking so long to update. I ahve up to chapter 10 written so keep your eyes out. Enjoy :)  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7: One More One More Time**

It had been days since Apollo left the tower, willingly, with his master Azrael and there was still no sign of either of them anywhere. Razgriz had since recovered enough to search with the rest of the team. She spent most of her nights searching rather than sleeping. The Titans have been using every method of searching available to them but it seems Apollo and Azrael will only be found if they wish to be.

Days became weeks and they had all decided it was best to search from the Tower as opposed to breaking up the team and combing the city in case another emergency arose. Razgriz still flew over the city looking for any sign of Apollo nightly. Ever since he left she had been spending less and less time with the team, even avoiding them. This concerned them all; whenever they did see her she seemed as if she hadn't slept in days and hardly spoke a word. The team knew they had to do something to get the old Razgriz back before something awful happened to her. For this particular task they all voted Raven should go and talk with her, they were all close friends but Raven seemed to be a little closer with her than the others.

"Razgriz, it's Raven can we talk?" She asked softly at Razgriz' door.

She received no reply and knocked on the door again, "Razgriz I know you're in there… Please let me in, we **need** to talk."

Silence again, "You know I'm an empath too right? I can feel all the things you're feeling right now and I know you're trying to hide them. Let us help you, let **me** help you at least."

Just when she thought Razgriz was never going to open the door she heard it unlock. She opened it and walked into the dark room expecting Razgriz to be standing in front of her, but she was sitting in the corner with her knees held up to her head. Razgriz lifted a finger, which closed the door and locked it. Raven tried to find the light switch seeing as they were off but was stopped by a depressing quiet voice.

"Please… Leave them off…"

Her voice was so distant, it only made Raven all the more worried. She walked over to her and sat down next to her. For a while they sat in silence, Raven taking in all she was feeling. Now that Razgriz wasn't fighting to keep her emotions in it was much easier.

"It's not your fault," Raven said to break the silence.

Razgriz continued to stare into her knees.

"You need to stop blaming yourself."

A few tears worked their way into the sides of her red eyes.

"I know you feel like you failed him but he's still out there, we can still save him together."

"How?" She asked, the tears now streaming down her cheeks, "We can't even do something as simple as finding him."

"We'll find him, hopefully before he finds us."

Silence for a moment then, "If that's what happens, if they find us first… He'll be his old self again. His old demon slayer self trying to kill and banish me."

Raven stayed quiet this time, feeling Razgriz had more to say.

"I wish you were there when the curse was being suppressed. The emotions he was giving off… I'd never felt them from him before. Without the curse he was a good person. I even felt remorse from him for yelling at and hurting me… **Remorse** Raven, he's never hinted at feeling that before that night."

"I'm sorry that part of him is gone now, but wallowing in your own self pity isn't going to help anyone, especially not him."

Razgriz turned away from her, expecting encouragement from her and receiving what she took as being harsh.

Raven of course sensed this but decided to stick with her original plan, "You know whose fault it is don't you?"

"Aside from mine you mean?" Razgriz said with some bite.

"It's his own fault, Apollo's," she said nonchalant.

This had Razgriz facing her in a hurry, "What?"

"It's his own fault," she repeated, "It's his own fault he's curse and you know it."

"Stop it…"

"You need to accept the truth. He made a mistake and he's living it."

"Like you've never made a mistake?"

"I've made plenty."

"So what are you saying, we leave him as Azrael's slave the rest of his life?"

"No, I'm saying get off your depression trip and save him, you know how to find him."

"If I knew that I already would have!"

"You want him back don't you?"

"Of course I do!" She yelled, the most emotion she showed in her voice all week.

"Then think about it. You've seen inside his spirit, you know what it feels like. Concentrate. Find it."

Razgriz was breathing heavily in frustration on top of crying still. She had already tried that and failed many times, though she admitted her mind was a flurry of activity and she was unable to concentrate for very long.

"You need to let it go, stop blaming yourself like you always do and find him."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Raven moved around in front of her and took her hands and closed her eyes as well.

"Concentrate. Focus on his aura. Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…"

She let go of everything like Raven told her to; she'd let everything go if she could save him. She opened her eyes and they were glowing white.

'_I can see… I can see inside his spirit,'_ she thought,_ 'His mind… Can you see it too?'_

'_Yes,'_ Raven answered, _'These look like his memories.'_

In their minds the events of Apollo's journey rushes around them. They focus on a particular image and see him looking up at a strong looking man walking in front of a house. He calls him father he calls him his hero. But then from above a dark figure descends on the man. The brutal scene before him sends the young Apollo into a panic and the girls' feel it as well, he's so afraid. As the dark figure finishes off his father, his hero, it looks directly at the boy. Then in a flash of red it's destroyed. Azrael shows himself, his hand outstretched to help Apollo up. He smiles that wicked smile and Razgriz flinches as she did seeing it the first time.

'_We… Need to find a more recent memory,'_ thought Raven, _'it should show us where he's hiding.'_

They pushed forward with there minds until they saw the tower. It was Apollo looking back at it while flying away with Azrael. He was suddenly enveloped in darkness and when it cleared he was in a cave of some kind. It was lit by numerous torches and had the look of a torture chamber or a dungeon or both.

'_As disappointed I am that you allowed yourself to be captured I am glad to see you are unharmed apprentice,'_ Azraels voice echoed, _'Tell me… What was it that Demon was doing with you?'_

'_She was attempting to converse with me.'_

'_So I see… I trust you said nothing of importance about our mission?'_

'_No… Nothing of importance Master.'_

'_Good, good. Come now, we must make preparations. Soon we will strike the Titans and slay both the so-called demons Razgriz and Raven. We'll need to deal with the other four effectively before we can move on to the demons. I have already planned a---'_

They were shaken out of Apollo's mind and spirit by a loud buzzing and came back to consciousness to find the room blinking red. They both got up and rushed to the main room, both knowing what triggered the alarm. The others met them their, Nightwing staring at the monitors.

"The cities under attack! We need to move fast. They've started focusing in here," he pointed to the same park on the map that Apollo first appeared, "Titans, move out!"

They descended on the scene; burnt land and destroyed trees throughout the park but luckily all civilians had already left.

"Cyborg," Nightwing said.

"I'm getting a lot of readings all around us… No way, they couldn't have surrounded us this quick!"

The Titans looked around and spotted five odd-looking creatures appear before them. They looked like some sort of dog or wolf but were standing upright and looked like something from a nightmare.

"Raven… They look just like," whispered Razgriz

"The creature from Apollo's childhood…"

"The what?" asked Beast Boy, very confused.

"We'll explain later."

"The Teen Titans!" Echoed a voice from above, "It is good to see you are defending this city so promptly."

"Azrael," said Razgriz, anger showing in her voice.

He hovered above them with Apollo on his right side with his sword in his grasp. His face was lifeless.

"I wish not to trouble you further. That being said, if you'd kindly hand over the demons we'll be on our way."

"Not a chance you old geezer!" shouted Beast Boy, getting ready to fight.

"We're not letting you lay a finger on either of them," said Nightwing, taking out his escrima sticks.

"How unfortunate for you," his voice suddenly deepened, "Minions, attack!"

The five creatures dashed into action at their master's command. Each Titan squared off against one and dispersed throughout the area. Razgriz stood looking up at Apollo as he descended and landed in front of her.

"Prepare to be slain Demon of Razgriz," he said wickedly.

He charged at her at stabbed his sword forward, aiming for her heart. She calmly put up her hand and created a barrier of light and dark energy, the sword struck it and simply bounced off.

"That sword wasn't meant for evil deeds, Retter. You cannot defeat my magic with it now that it has tasted my blood again and knows my **true** nature."

Nightwing leapt and bounded left and right to avoid his opponent's barrage of attacks. The creature let loose with its teeth and claws as well as magic fueled attacks. He jumped above it in a flash and came down with his stick in hand striking its head, making a sickening thud. The creature seemed to be going down but suddenly looked Nightwing in the eyes and growled, striking him with a claw.

Cyborg wasn't fairing well. He sent punch after punch into the beast only to damage his own fists. Its mouth sparked with energy and it fired out what looked like a bolt of lightning. Cyborg had no time to move out of its way but managed to get an arm up to protect his vitals. He flew backwards and crashed against a burnt tree trunk. When he attempted to lift his arm he found that it had been deactivated, it's circuitry burnt out as if overloaded.

"Okay… That's not good," he said then managed to dodge another bolt.

Starfire flew above another creature, raining starbolts at it but they seemed to have little effect. Noticing this she charged down at it with a battle cry and sent a fist into its abdomen, propelling drool out of its mouth. It recovered easily and attempted to slash at her. She avoided the attacks and grabbed one of its fangled arms and managed to lift it over herself and slam it into the ground. She smiled in victory, but it was a short lived one. The creature's mouth glowed purple and from it came a powerful beam that blasted Starfire into the sky.

Beast Boy morphed into a rhino to charge at his target. He was grabbed by the horn and stopped in his tracks. He changed into a bull and attempted to throw the creature off of his head but it was just too strong. He became an anaconda next and snaked his way from its grasp, then turned into a falcon, flew up and dropped down as a gorilla, slamming his arms onto the creature. The force was enough to make a cracked the ground under it, but it ignored whatever injuries sustained and slashed at Beast Boy with its claws cutting his chest before he could maneuver away. He returned to his human form and fell to one knee, placing a hand on his bleeding chest and winced in pain. The creature charged at him, its claws growing as it did. Beast Boy snarled and turned into a raptor, charging head on towards it.

Another creature fired a powerful purple beam from its mouth at Raven. She was doing her best to completely avoid the attacks, knowing from their sheer force as they passed that her barriers and shields wouldn't last long against more than one. There wasn't much to pick up and use since most of the park was destroyed so she flew a little higher in the sky where some dark clouds had formed.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Her black aura pulsated throughout the clouds and from them came a bolt of dark lightning, it struck the creature and it let out a roar of pain then fell onto its back. She returned to the ground and found the creature still moving, trying to get back up. By the time it was on its feet it was hit with a broken tree surrounded in Raven's magic.

"Going to have to thank Gar for those batting lessons," she said.

It was knocked far enough to land near the fight between Apollo and Razgriz. He slashed and her repeatedly, none of his enraged strikes landing. She surrounded a fist in light as another strike came her way and with one swift back fist the blade was knocked from his grasp, stabbing into the ground near the creature Raven defeated.

"You can't beat me Apollo, and I know why," she smirked.

"Silence Demon!"

He gathered his violet fire in his fists and sent a fair sized wave at her. She put up a dark barrier, effectively diffusing the attack, then sent the barrier at him knocking him back even further. She walked towards him, not bothering to run, her eyes never leaving his.

"I know deep down you're still fighting the curse, even with Azrael near by."

"There is no curse! **You** made that up to trick me into betraying my Master!"

He sent salvo after salvo of fireballs at her. She knocked each away with a handful of light or dark magic and continued to approach him.

"Deep down you don't want to fight anymore, I can feel it. I can feel your spirit, remember?"

"Stop it! Leave me alone!"

He seemed on the verge of tears now. His attacks became weaker as Razgriz got closer. When she was only a few feet away his arms dropped to his side.

"Please… Stop…" He said somewhat delirious, "Stop it…"

She placed a hand on his cheek and he let a tear slide down on to her gloved hand.

"Stop…**Him**…"

Razgriz quickly put up a shield as a red bolt headed her way. Her shield took the hit, shattering, but she was still sent hurdling backwards. She spread her wings and narrowly avoided crashing into Raven.

"I got through to him again," she smiled, "He's still fighting the curse!"

A creature flew over their heads and landed on top of the one already unconscious on the ground nearby.

"Turns out these guys don't like sound too much," said Cyborg.

His arm was still deactivated and some of his other parts had slashes and gashes chipped off here and there. They heard an explosion and turned to see its source. Another creature was added to pile.

"They don't like explosives too much either," said Nightwing.

He held only one escrima stick in hand as he limped towards the group, his costume torn in some places exposing deep cuts and other wounds. Another creature flew overhead, a green beam forcing it further to land on the pile. Starfire flew to her group, she wasn't hurt much but she was noticeably exhausted.

"Dick, you're hurt!" She said and flew to help him stand.

"I'll live Star, we still have a fight to finish," he said.

The last creature was knocked into the pile with the rest of its friends; they saw many slashes on its body. Beast Boy, in the form of The Beast, made his way to his friends, panting and bleeding from many open wounds.

"Gar!" Raven called out as she flew to him.

He returned to his human form and would have fallen to his knees if Raven hadn't caught him.

"I'm okay… That Beast still takes a lot out of me y'know? And the whole… loss of blood thing too," he smirked a little.

She began healing him, noticing she was worried for nothing. Although he was cut all over none of his wounds were life threatening. She immediately calmed down and focused on healing the deeper wounds at least so she could get to the rest of the team.

"I'm glad to see you're all in one piece," smiled Razgriz.

"Ahem" voiced Cyborg.

"Mostly in one piece, Cyborg," she added, to which he grinned.

"Demon of Razgriz and Daughter of Trigon," Azraels voice echoed throughout the area, "it's time you're scourge on existence has ended. Your so called friends are battered and beaten, and neither of you can defeat me or my apprentice together."

He snapped his fingers and the creatures they battled disintegrated and Apollo's blade returned to him.

"You sure keep strange company for someone who slays demons, Azrael," said Raven, "I've seen spells that can call demonic hounds into this realm but never the mind control needed to keep them from turning on you."

"Hold your tongue Daughter of Trigon! I'll not have you slander my Master's reputation with such lies," said Apollo, aiming his blade at her.

"Raven, stay here and tend to everyone's wounds as best you can," said Razgriz, "I'll take care of Apollo… And watch out for Azrael, I have a feeling he has something else planned aside from watching his apprentice do all the work."

"Be careful, he may be fighting the curse but he's **still** under Azrael's control."

She nodded, and flew towards Apollo. He did the same, blade first. She formed two blades of her own in each hand, one light and one dark, and countered his attacks with them.

"Keep fighting it Retter! Fight the curse!"

"I… I can't! Argh!" He shouted angrily.

He swung his blades harder and swifter each time. Razgriz found it more and more difficult to avoid and block them as he continued to attack. During one of his barrages she noticed his eyes were flickering with red and white energy and he gritted his teeth the point of almost breaking them. Even the blade glowed with red energy.

'_Azrael… He must be fueling the curse directly at this distance!'_ She thought, rather hopelessly.

While she was thinking Apollo managed to fly a short distance above her. He came down on her with his blade faster than she anticipated. She crossed her blades to block the attack but they were shattered into pieces, luckily the blade hadn't hit her. But the force of the attack, combined with the breaking of her magic, sent her spiraling towards the ground. She landed in a roll and came to a stop on her back, looking up at a roaring Apollo. She managed to sit up as he flew towards her, in a diagonal dive, once more blade first.

"Retter… No…"

She closed her eyes, not having the strength to even move out of the way.

'_Move Razgriz! You still have to save him! __**Move!**__'_

She opened her eyes and saw it was already to late, Apollo was only a few feet away from her now. Everything slowed down as Razgriz took in what she thought to be her last few seconds of life, surely she couldn't survive being pierced by this blade for a third time, not in this body. She closed her eyes again, this time in defeat. Then, to her surprise, she heard a deafening sound of metal meeting metal. She opened her eyes to see, what? A green sword was in front of her, blocking Apollo's blade. She followed its length to find its owner, someone she hadn't seen before, and she hadn't even sensed his presences until just now. A warrior clad in odd green armor with even odder green hair exposed from the top of his helmet. He spoke, and not even his voice was familiar, yet it comforted her as its owner had just saved her life.

"Hm, this must be why I'm in this reality."

**To Be Continued.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 8: Enter The Guardian coming soon. For a drawing check the link for "Diamond" in my profile.  
**

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	8. Enter The Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own this character Razgriz, as well as Azrael Apollo and Diamond.  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THIS CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_For a drawing of Razgriz OYL by me cehck my profile for a link. _  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8: Enter The Guardian**

The Titans had watched the battle from a safe distance as Raven did her best healing them enough to fight, but her powers could only do so much without completely exhausting her. They were all ready to spring into action, healed or not, the second they saw Razgriz go down from Apollo's savage attack. But they spotted a green blur to the right of her and before they could place a foot forward there he was blocking the finishing blow, whoever "he" was. From what they could see he was a warrior in green armor, very loose green pants that wavered in the wind, had a sword of some kind, and had just saved Razgriz' life.

"Who is that guy?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'm not sure it's even a guy," said Raven, going back to healing Nightwing's wounds, "But I think it's safe to say he or she is on our side. For now at least."

The green armored warrior put a palm to where his and Apollo's blades met, from it came a sudden swirl of wind. It was more than enough to send the rampaging demon slayer tumbling back.

"Hmph, he's not so tough for a guy surrounded in chaotic energy. Hey, you okay down there?" the strange warrior asked.

Although Razgriz was still in a shocked state at almost loosing her life once again at Apollo's hand she found the strength to stand.

"I'm alright… Not that I don't mind you saving my life but, who are you?" she asked.

"Heh, saving lives is what I do, and you can call me Diamond. If you got any more questions I suggest you save them for later, looks like trouble's heading our way."

She looked ahead and saw that he was right, Apollo was up again and angry as ever. She saw this 'Diamond' fellow ready his sword.

"Wait! That boy's name is Apollo, you mustn't hurt him."

"Don't hurt him? Pretty strange request coming from someone who nearly bit the dust thanks to this guy," he said confused.

"He's being controlled!" she protested, "By him," she pointed up towards the hovering Azrael.

Diamond looked up, "Hm, so that's where that muttering's coming from. Could hardly tell, it was so quiet."

"What muttering?" she asked, generally confused.

"Could've sworn I said save the questions for later," he said oddly frustrated, "Okay, so, angel boy's a pawn trying to kill everyone and the old guy in the cloak is the puppet master, right?"

"Right," Razgriz said, ignoring his attitude.

"Well, that's all you had to say," he said cheerfully.

Before she could stop him he flew off towards Azrael with impressive speed.

"Hey, geezer, I got somethin' for you!"

He spun his sword a few times in one hand then slashed it in Azrael's direction. A whirlwind came from it and rushed towards Azrael.

"**Master**!" he heard from below.

Apollo flew in the path between the whirlwind and his master. He attempted to slice through the spell only to find that it wasn't a spell at all. The whirlwind struck him and sent him spinning off backwards, literally knocking the wind out of him.

Diamond groaned in frustration, he hadn't counted on angel boy being fast enough to take the hit.

'_Always screwing up Diamond, no matter what world we go to,_' said a taunting voice in his head.

'_You shut up. If you aren't going to help me than get back in your corner,_' he thought, shutting out the voice.

He held his sword above his head and the wind gathered around it. He swung the sword once again, sending another, and much stronger whirlwind towards Azrael.

The dark master stopped his mumbling and suddenly looked furious. His hands glowed with red power as he brought them together. He fired a powerful red beam through the whirlwind, it flew through the air so fast it completely dispersed the attack and went straight for Diamond.

As quick as he was Diamond only had enough time to bring his blade up to hopefully block the attack. The beam struck his sword and he was propelled toward the ground with force. He strained against the strength of the attack pushing into his sword and body. He felt something crash into him from behind and saw a wall of light energy deflect the red beam upwards in a safe direction.

"Got you," said Razgriz, as they both crashed into the ground.

It would have been much worse if the beam had continued to pound into them; they would likely be a good distance underground. Diamond stumbled to his feet and held a hand out to Razgriz.

"Guess that makes us even," he said, his breathing labored.

"Saving lives is what I do," she smiled and took his hand, standing up, "And you may call me Razgriz."

"Razgriz," he said, slightly wheezing, "I'd say that's an odd name but I'm guessing you're not exactly civilian."

The rest of the Titans gathered around them and got ready to keep fighting. Apollo flew to his master, a look of dismay on both of their faces.

"Let us finish this Master!" they heard him say.

"No!" He shouted, "No, that green one is causing more problems than we can account for, we must retreat for now."

At this Razgriz got ready to fly but as she spread her wings Azrael and Apollo were surrounded in a red orb that disappeared from sight before she could lift off the ground.

"Damn it he got away again," Razgriz said, angrily.

"Don't worry Razgriz, we can count on them coming back," said Nightwing, "We'll save Apollo and get Azrael."

Diamond's blade disappeared in a gust of wind and he doubled over, holding his chest.

"Are you hurt?" asked Razgriz, helping him to stand.

"Maybe," he said looking down at his chest.

His armor had cracked here and there from the force of the beam.

"I'm alright, he didn't make it all the way through to my gem," he inspected his armor once more, "Man, it's gonna take days to heal these cracks all the way up."

"Sorry," said Nightwing, "But who are you?"

"Call me Diamond, pleasure to meet you all **again**," he said, confusing everyone further.

"Again?" asked Beast Boy, "I think we'd remember meeting someone like you," he said chuckling.

"It's a little complicated and very much unbelievable, but if you don't believe me you can have Raven scan my mind or whatever when I explain things," he stepped back a few feet and got a good look at the team, "Let's see… Everyone's at least two years older than before, Robin's made the move to Nightwing already, Raven's wearing white, and by the looks of things Nightwing and Starfire are together. And you two," he pointed to Beast Boy and Raven, "You two… Always so hard to figure out," he didn't want to embarrass anyone if he was wrong about them as had happened before, that was until he spotted the rings on their fingers, "Oh wow you're married?!" Well, that's new… As are you," he said turning to Razgriz.

They were all very well beyond confused at what he was saying. They had never met him before and unless he was a mind reader or a spy he had laid out a quick bio of the team dynamics within a few minutes of meeting them, with the exception of Razgriz.

"…What?" He asked, "Never seen a superhero thrust into various alternate realities by a force unknown? Actually, neither have I come to think of it."

"Alternate reality?" Raven questioned, "We've witnessed time travel, and even inter-dimensional phenomenon, but you're saying you came here from another reality all together?"

"No not quite, I mean yes I come from another reality all together. There, back home, three others and me are the only 'super' heroes. But to correct you; I've been traveling through numerous realities for… God, how long **has** it been. At least a few months now."

Beast Boy, Starfire and Razgriz looked at him still confused. But Nightwing, Raven, and Cyborg appeared to be analyzing his explanation. It was entirely possible he was from a different reality; they'd witnessed stranger things.

"Look, I know you probably don't believe me because you hardly **ever** do. At least at first, but just know I'm on your side and I need your help."

"Our help?" asked Starfire, eager to help this new hero who had saved her friend, "What is it that you need?"

"Well y'see," he said sitting down on a nearby boulder, resting it seemed, "I found out after about five or so of these realities that I'm only **allowed** to leave once I've done…something. It's never clear **what** exactly I'm supposed to do but it always has something to do with saving someone or saving the world or helping out in some way. I think…whoever or whatever is sending me through these worlds because he or she or it knows a Guardian is needed there, if only for a moment. And at the moment I have no choice but to do just that, it's the only way I know to get home."

"A Guardian?" asked Nightwing, curious.

"Yeah, it's what we call ourselves, me and my friends back home. Guardians of Earth so to speak."

"But you have saved friend Razgriz!" Exclaimed Starfire, "Should that not send you on your way home?"

"Apparently not," he said, depressingly, "If it were I'd be gone by now. I'm not sure what it looks like from the outside but from what I can gather a giant tornado basically swallows me up, it disperses right after I vanish. Same thing happens for my arrival. I've tried controlling the tornado before but it seems it only listens to whoever's doing this."

"Control it?" Asked Beast Boy, "Dude, you can control tornadoes?"

"The wind more specifically. Allows me to fly, create tornadoes and whirlwinds, gives me a limited amount of heightened hearing, and lets me speed myself up pretty good. Not as fast as any speedsters around these realities but back home I'm the fastest thing on two legs… With the exception of…one other," he decided not to let the rest of that out, the thought of this one other made him cringe.

"Well, you have my support Diamond, " said Razgriz, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "You've saved me from another death, and for that I will do what I can to help you."

"Hey now, don't sweat it about that. You saved me too remember? We're even," He said, smiling under his helmet/mask.

"It still counts in your favor, "she said smiling.

"So you've died before?"

"Only once or twice," she shrugged.

Nightwing took a few seconds to think about all this. Could they really trust him? What if he turned out to be working with Azrael and Apollo? He seemed to have many abilities and having him against them would make things a lot more difficult.

Raven, sensing his thoughts, turned to him, "Nightwing, as far as I can tell he's telling the truth. I've only scanned the parts of his memory that backup his story but that's enough. His situation might be unusual but what else is new to us?"

"Are you sure?"

"Unless he knows a way to hide his inner thoughts then I'm positive."

Hearing this, Diamond let out a chuckle, "I **wish** I knew how to do that. Then again it would make you guys trusting me all over again a heck of a lot harder."

Again, Nightwing went into deep thought.

After a few moments, "Alright, I guess we could use all the help we can get against Azrael as long as you're here. Never hurts to have more allies either," he smirked.

"Amen to that," voiced Cyborg.

"C'mon, let's get back to the tower and figure out our next move," said Nightwing, "Azrael's probably already working on a new plan."

"Wait," said Diamond, "I can come to the **Tower**?"

"Yes," Nightwing said, slightly confused, "Is that okay with you?"

"Are you kidding?!" He exclaimed, "It's awesome! You never let me in on the first day."

He was apparently excited. Clearly this Nightwing was a little more easygoing than the others. Well, as easygoing as a Nightwing could get anyway.

"I like this dude," said Beast Boy, grinning.

"Yeah, finally another guy with green hair," joked Cyborg, slapping Beast Boy on the back.

He paused for a second, and then grinned again, "Yeah!"

**To Be Continued.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9: Story Time coming soon!  
**

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	9. Story Time

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own this character Razgriz, as well as Azrael Apollo and Diamond.  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THIS CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_For a drawing of Razgriz OYL by me check my profile for a link.  
Authors _Note: Sorry for not updating in so long! This story was finished on my deviantart account for some time, I just never got around to uploading the chapters here, so here they are hope you enjoy!_  
_**

**Chapter 9: Story Time**

Upon reaching the tower the Titans tended to the rest of their wounds. Raven would have healed them all but she had already exhausted most of her powers fighting and healing what she could. Surprising them more and more, Diamond new his way around their medical bay and helped to bandage them up. Cyborg needed to recharge and repair and decided to do that now rather than have to fight in his condition if anything else happened. Everyone else headed into the main room and settled in for a long talk, there were of course many things to discuss.

"Alright," said Nightwing, "Let's start with your story Diamond."

"Thought you'd never ask," Diamond said smiling under his helmet, "Like I said earlier I'm being sent through various realities by an unknown force. I didn't even know there were such things as alternate realities before all of this, but I've gotten used to the idea by now. By my count I've been to about," he took a moment to think, "at least fourteen realities. And for some reason or another half of them have had something to do with some version of the Teen Titans. Back in my reality the Teen Titans and every superhero known were all comic books or canceled cartoons. So you can imagine my shock when I found myself meeting fictional superheroes, and a lot of them."

"There are other versions of us?" Asked Starfire. "Please, what do you mean?"

"Well… Let's see," Diamond paused to think again, "The first group are what I call the originals. Five teenage heroes living together in a T shaped tower brought together by fate it seemed; Robin the boy wonder finding his own place in the world, Starfire the alien princess escapee of an alien empire, Cyborg finding a role as a hero with his machine half and human soul, Raven the daughter of a demon trying to fight off the prophecy, and Beast Boy making his way from one team to another where he finally feels he belongs."

"That's pretty much us two years ago in a nutshell," smirked Beast Boy.

"It appears so," said Diamond. "But, you may have the same past as the originals but you are more like one possible future of theirs. To give you an example; three realities ago was the last Teen Titans related world, this version was set about eight years from now give or take a year or two. The Titans still existed but Nightwing had been married to Raven for many years and Beast Boy to Starfire and Cyborg to Terra of all people," at this everyone raised an eyebrow. "You all had children, the Beast over here and Star had a whole litter of about eight I think, I sort of lost count, while Nightwing and Raven had two, as did Cyborg and Terra."

They all stared at him blankly, exchanged glances with one another, then looked back at Diamond.

"Yes," he said, "I imagine the creator of that world had quite a time with the fate of the Titans."

Beast Boy let out a chuckle, "Wow, I can't image Nightwing and Raven together… Uh! No offense NW but you're like her brother y'know."

"In this world and the other at some point I'm sure," Diamond explained, "But that closeness, as it turns out, can easily become affection beyond a friendship, and the same goes for all combinations of you."

"You said you've been through seven of these 'Titan realities'?" Asked Nightwing.

"About seven yes, and that's just one of the many alternate futures that branched from the originals."

Curiosity getting the better of Raven, "What are the non-Titan worlds like?"

Diamond took a deep breath and sighed it out, "Oh those range anything from Earth being overrun by alien invaders to the gates of Hell opening and demons of every kind pouring into our realm. That one's actually hitting a little close to home for me."

Nightwing motioned for him to continue, wanting to hear a little more of this.

"Back in my reality there are the four Guardians including me, the good guys, and a mass of demons attempting to claim the world. Only a few get through at a time and we do our best to send them back. Five converts are our main concern at this point," he got a few confused looks from the group, "There are three types of demons where I come from; pure demons, half breeds, and converts. Pure demons are born from two demons, of course. A half-breed is a demon and earth species hybrid, naturally. And a convert… A convert is a human who either chooses or is forced to imbue his or her spirit with that of a demon's. The five are the strongest of any converts we've encountered, we can hold our own against all but one of them; The 1st," he cringed at the mention of his name, "He calls himself **Desolation** and for good reason."

Razgriz, who had remained quiet during his story, finally decided to speak up, "That would make you… A demon slayer?"

"I guess you call me that," he noticed she suddenly seemed discouraged.

_ Aww, __now__ look __what __you__ did.__ You__ upset __my__ new __pure __demon __friend!_ the voice cackled hysterically to itself in his mind until he was finally able to shut it out.

"Don't worry Razgriz, I sensed you were a pure demon when I met you," he said, "All pure demons I've encountered in my world are always malevolent to some degree but I doubt you are at all. I know that you're a hero, I can feel that too."

She perked up a little and smiled at him, the others smiled as well. That is, with the exception of Raven. She looked at Diamond very inquisitively, and slightly confused about something. She felt his eyes upon her and immediately felt a large amount of self-loathing and sadness and… madness flowing from him.

Diamond cleared his throat, composing himself, "I think that's enough of my story… Unless you need to hear more?"

"No," said Nightwing, "You're right, let's move on."

"Diamond," said Razgriz, "earlier you said you heard Azrael mumbling something, didn't you?"

"Yeah, almost forgot about that."

"What was it he was saying?"

"Actually, I couldn't quite make it out," he said nervously, "The wind carried the sound waves to my ears but it was a long enough distance for the sounds to dissipate, that and he wasn't speaking English."

_Always __screwing __up._

_ Two__ things: __Shut__…__ Up__…_

"Do you remember anything he said at all?" asked Razgriz, stressing its importance.

"Something like… Me car ton… then Low sen…shaun or something. I know it sounds weird but that's the part I remember clearly."

"Me car ton," said Raven, thinking on it. "M'cart'on… M'cart'on Lo'sensh Aun?"

They all looked to her, puzzled.

"It's part of an imprisonment curse," she said.

"You're right," said Razgriz, "I've heard about it on my travels. If it's the one I'm thinking it's meant to bind a demonic spirit in place until the caster releases the curse. I heard of it being performed by a warlock against a demon said to be invincible. It worked and the demon was paralyzed like a statue for eighty years until the warlock found a way to destroy him."

"Why would Azrael curse you **or** Raven with something like that?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, "I thought he wanted to kill you not keep you as a statue."

"All the more reason to worry, BB," said Razgriz. "I doubt he truly wishes to banish me or Raven less and less each day. He definitely has enough power to turn all of us to ash, yet when given the chance he retreats…"

"Enough power to destroy you but doesn't, and chants an imprisonment curse mid battled," said Diamond. "If you ask me I'd say he's trying to capture you."

"That…makes sense," said Razgriz, "But to what end?"

"Hell if I know," said Diamond, in a surprisingly menacing tone. This got the attention of the Titans, "Ahem, I mean… I don't know."

"Diamond," said Raven, eyeing him oddly, "Are you feeling alright? You're radiating some confusing emotions."

"Uh…" Diamond started.

"What do you mean confusing?" asked Nightwing, raising an eyebrow.

"It feels like there's two different people sending out emotions from him."

"Excuse me for a moment please!" Diamond said loudly and began to exit the room.

"Diamond? Alright," Nightwing said, confused, "but don't wander too much."

There was laughter in Diamond's head, _I __told __you__ he__ still__ didn__'__t __trust __you!_

_Leave __me __alone __damn__it!_ he inwardly shouted but it continued to laugh.

He left the room and took the elevator to the top floor. In his travels through the many Titan worlds he found the best place to relax was the highest point of the Tower. There the winds were the strongest and strong winds never failed to calm him. And, at the moment, he needs to calm that damned voice in his head more than ever. Once the elevator stopped he ran towards the roof access, half stumbling along the way and cradling his head. The voice was laughing louder and louder, if he didn't quiet it soon that **thing** would take over in a matter of seconds.

Finally he burst through the doors and was immediately met with a wall of wind. It swept over him like a wave of relief and he completely relaxed, unknowingly willing the wind to pick up as he walked through it to the center of the roof. And there he stood for an unknown amount of time; the concept was lost to him as was the laughter in his head.

_You__ stopped __me for the moment__ Guardian__… __**This**__ time._

"What is it?" asked a voice from behind him.

He spun around, spinning the wind around him at the same time, and spotted Raven walking up from the roof access with Beast Boy at her side.

"Wow, is it windier up here than normal?" asked Beast Boy, trying to fix his disheveled hair.

"Sorry!" Diamond exclaimed, lifting his hands and slowly lowering them. The winds died down to what it normally was.

"Hey, no problem D-man," Beast Boy said, chuckling.

_He__ called __you __Demon!_ The voice exclaimed.

_No,__ D-man, __like __Rachel __calls __us__… __I __mean __me._

_I__ miss__ Rachel..._

"That voice, what is it?" Raven asked a second time.

Diamond looked at her shocked at first, "Hm, I almost forgot you can read minds…"

"If you don't want to tell us…"

"No, no, I've told you before. Can never get used to it though… The voice… he's a demon. I'm sort of a **convert**…"

"A convert," said Beast Boy, "You mean you're fused together with a demon?"

"A demonic spirit, and not by choice if that helps at all."

"That explains a lot," said Raven.

Diamond chuckled a little sadly, "You always say that. I'm sorry if 'it' annoyed you at all, it tends to send out a lot of random negative emotions."

"It's alright," she said, "it only affects me in large amounts, large crowds of people. One I can handle."

"Any danger of 'it' coming out on us?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Only if I loose consciousness for too long or can't control my temper. I keep it controlled otherwise. Even if he does get out he's bound by my sense of right and wrong for the most part, so you don't have to worry about him hurting anyone…too badly."

"So you're a sorta-demon… and a Guardian whose mission is to hunt down demons?" Asked Beast Boy curiously.

"Yep, that's me," Diamond said and looked down dejectedly, "Can you feel the character flaws screaming off the pages of this story I call life?"

He laughed at his own joke and soon after was joined by Beast Boy. Raven stayed placid, knowing how he really felt.

"I know you don't want to talk about this anymore so let's head back inside if you're okay now," said Raven. "Razgriz and I figured out a way to find Apollo and we're trying to try it again."

"Sounds good," he said and started walking inside with them.

Beast Boy put an arm around Diamond's shoulder, "Don't worry too much about the whole 'demon' thing D-man, I've had a little trouble controlling my… Inner Beast lets call it so I can relate a little. Raven has trouble with her demon side too!"

At this, Raven groaned and put a hand on her forehead.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," said Diamond.

"So," said Nightwing, "you're saying you and Raven can find Azrael's layer?"

"We were able to get inside Apollo's spirit and see his memories," Razgriz said as Diamond, Beast Boy, and Raven entered, "We can find out exactly where he is."

"Are you feeling better new friend Diamond?" Asked Starfire.

"Yeah, a lot better."

Nightwing nodded at this then turned his attention back to the topic at hand, "What will you need?"

"Time," said Razgriz.

"And a map," added Raven. "Once we get far enough inside his spirit we should be able to see wherever they went."

"Not sure I understood all that," said Diamond, scratching his head, "But it sounds like a plan."

**To**** Be ****Continued.**

******Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	10. Fight On

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own this character Razgriz, as well as Azrael Apollo and Diamond.  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THIS CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_For a drawing of Razgriz OYL by me check my profile for a link. _  
**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Fight On 

Far outside the city in Azrael's hidden layer Apollo wandered through the many dimly lit hallways. His mind busier than his placid expression would let on.

_She__'__s __a__ Demon__… __Yes__… __She __is__… __She __is __evil__… __No__… __She __couldn__'__t __be __evil __it __couldn__'__t__ all__ be__ a __trick__… __She __told __me__… __about__… __a __Curse?__ It __was __a__ lie!__ No__… __Master__ couldn__'__t __have __placed __a__ curse __on __me__ she __tricked __me! __No__…_

"Is something troubling you my Apprentice," said an ominous voice from behind him.

"M-Master! No… I was just thinking of our plan for the Teen Titans and their demons. What are we to do about the new comer?"

"I have something special in mind for him," he said grinning, "We will attack them in their own tower using the war hounds as a distraction just as before. Let me deal with this new hero while you retrieve the demons."

"Forgive me Master but if he's a hero he may be convinced to join us."

"Silence," he said, causing Apollo to shrink away, "I had already thought of that the second he showed up. It is useless, I peered into his mind during the battle and he has decided whom to side with. Do not assume you know more than I do again."

"Yes, Master," Apollo said and bowed.

_I__ didn__'__t __know__ he__ could __look __in to __another'__s __mind__… __Of__ course__ there__ are__ things __he__ can__ do__ I __know__ nothing __of._

"We leave at midnight, be ready my Apprentice."

"Yes, my Master."

Before Apollo could leave to get his equipment a large explosion rocked the entire cave. Azrael hovered without pause behind Apollo, looking towards a large opening in the ceiling before him. The Titans and company came down from it ready to fight.

"Azrael, right?" said Diamond, "Man, so weird meeting you here."

"Titans," said Robin.

"Apprentice," said Azrael.

"**Go!**"

Not giving the command a second though Apollo dashed forward sending a wave of fire from his hands towards the Titans. Diamond dashed in front of them and with one downward slash extinguished the wave before it go near them.

"Not the best element to fight me with," said Diamond, "I trained against it nearly everyday."

"Keep him busy," said Razgriz, "We'll take care of Azrael."

"You will **not** go near him!" shouted Apollo.

Azrael snapped his finger, within moments Apollo's sword flew to his hands, nearly piercing a few Titans on the way. Apollo lunged forward attempting to strike all the Titans at once. Diamond blocked his strike, with much strain, and gathered wind about the two of them. He flew both himself and Apollo out of the opening and into the sky.

Back inside Azrael cackled, "You think you children can defeat me?"

"We've beaten worse," scoffed Cyborg.

All six moved forward as one to overwhelm Azrael but he wouldn't have it. They hardly saw his hands flinch as red and black lightning began to pour from them. Raven and Razgriz were quick enough to put up shielding but couldn't cover the whole group in time. With one move of his hands Azrael had incapacitated Nightwing, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"That wasn't part of the plan," said Razgriz, worried.

Azrael cackled some more and let loose more lightning. Raven and Razgriz flew closer together to combine their barriers, knowing neither would last long against his attacks on their own.

"You were once powerful, Demon of Razgriz, but you're nothing compared to my dark arts, especially not in that lowly human form."

"We'll see about that!"

The two sent their combined barrier at Azrael meaning to knock him off balance. He shattered it with a quick bolt but it distracted him just long enough for Raven and Razgriz to conjure a focused energy beam. It struck Azrael sending him back a few feet but seemed to do little else.

He cackled once more, "You see, even your best does nothing but dirty my robes. Now then, you're both coming with me."

He raised his hands to cast some sort of spell just as Apollo fell back through the hole and at his feet.

"I have to admit," said Diamond panting, "the kid's got skill."

He was holding his ribcage, blood seeped out from his armor and between his fingers. He doubled over and fainted with the rest of the unconscious Titans.

"Forgive me, Master," Apollo winced from the floor, "He was able to wound me."

"You have done well, Apprentice. Now we go to see my plans come to fruition."

He raised his hands upward and in one flash the four were teleported away. The others finally began to stir.

"That guy…packs a punch," said Beast Boy, "Raven? Raven?"

Raven ended up in some sort of shielded cage that her spells couldn't penetrate. Razgriz stood not far from her in the center of similar cages housing what they assumed were the spirits of the captured demons. On the ground were numerous strange markings that looked all too familiar to Razgriz.

"These are…" she spoke, "No… You can't!"

"I can Demon of Razgriz," said Azrael, "and I will."

"Razgriz! We have to stop him, can you move?" asked Raven noticing that Razgriz was the only demon not in a cage.

"I have been trying… See those markings on the roof? They are the same they used to contain me before striking me with that blade when I was still a demon."

"Master, what is this place?" asked Apollo, looking around him at the strange walls and caged, "Those are the some of the demons I killed… What are they doing there? Master?"

Azrael sent a stream of lightning through Apollo knocking him into a wall and began chanting.

"Apollo!"

"Do not worry Demon of Razgriz, you're about to lose all your feelings of compassion and pity anyway."

"Azrael, you don't know my demon side, you can't do this!"

"Razgriz, what are you talking about?" asked Raven.

"I'm going to release her true demon, dear child," said Azrael, "and she will be my tool to rule this plane. I would force yours out; the spawn of Trigon is powerful, but having the Demon of Razgriz terrorize the world again is all too tempting."

He chanted a few words in the strange language, and symbols just as strange appeared around Razgriz' neck.

"That will allow me to control you once we are finished. I've planned this for many years you see. This room was designed to contain you, but I have altered it to release your true self."

"That side of me is **not** my true self," she said defiantly.

He cackled again, "It will be soon enough. The energy from these captured demons will overwhelm your human form and your true self will be strong enough to break free of your human shackles."

"Mark my words, Azrael," she said, her eyes fierce, "you will regret this."

"Excellent, your demon side is already showing."

He began chanting again, only this time light began shooting from the captured demons and Raven and into Razgriz, their spirits screaming and writhing in pain. Razgriz' skin began to crack, dark energy seeping out. She yelled and screamed, trying to contain the power but it was now use. After what seemed like hours of torture all the lights suddenly stopped, Razgriz collapsed to the floor on her knees, the dark energies flowing from torn parts of her skin. Raven and the others were collapsed on the floor as well, unconscious but alive for the moment. Razgriz raised her head and looked at Apollo. He had recovered and was staring back in awe.

_Apollo__… __Retter,_ she spoke in his mind, _that __blade __is __the __only __thing__ that __can__ stop __me.__ You __**must**__ stop__ me__… __I__ won__'__t __be __responsible __for__ the__ end__ of __the__ world. __Please__ Retter__…__ kill __me._

She screamed in pain as the energy finally shot out in every direction and expanded, her human shell completely destroyed. Her true form enveloped the entire room, chaotic energy sparking everywhere. Her true form appeared to be a hawk only it was covered in black except for two red eyes and the glowing symbols around its neck.

"Now Demon of Razgriz," said Azrael, "we will destroy all who stand in my way."

"_**No**_" the powerful voice shook the whole room, "_**The **__**Demon**__** of**__** Razgriz **__**is **__**no **__**one**__**'**__**s **__**tool**_."

The symbols around its neck exploded off. The demon continued to grow.

"No, this isn't right! You are under my command! My control!"

"_**Goodbye,**__** warlock**_."

One of the chaotic sparks of energy struck Azrael, turning him to dust. All that was left of him were his robes. The demon lifted its wings and fired a beam from its mouth upward to destroy the containment spell and make an opening in the roof. It flew out, leaving the others in the rubble.

**To**** Be**** Continued****…**

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	11. The End is Near

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own this character Razgriz, as well as Azrael Apollo and Diamond.  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THIS CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_For a drawing of Razgriz OYL by me check my profile for a link. _  
**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The End Is Near 

Raven saw only darkness at first and could barely make out a voice calling her name. Though she couldn't hear it clearly, she'd know that voice anywhere.

"Gar…" she whispered weakly.

"Rae, c'mon wake up, please," said Beast Boy.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," she said, opening her eyes slowly.

"I know you hate to love it," he said and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

She barely had the strength to kiss him back, but she sure tried. She got to her feet with his help and looked around her. The other Titans were helping the three demons regain their bearings. They were somehow still alive and maintained their physical bodies. The teenager half-breed, refugee, and soldier demon were in the same confused state and decided not to question Nightwing's quick explanation of what had happened. She looked up at the opening and saw Diamond and Apollo hovering before a darkened sky.

"Razgriz…"

"She's… I don't know what anymore, but she's on her way to the city. We have to stop her…"

"She's our friend Gar, we can't just-"

"I know!" he shouted, "I know," he held her close, "but we have to do something."

"No, you don't," Apollo said, "I do."

"Looks like mister nice guy is free of the curse," Beast Boy said, "I think it died when Azrael did."

"Razgriz told me to stop her before she became…that," Apollo said, "and I plan to."

"No… You're going to kill her!" Raven exclaimed.

Apollo recoiled at the thought and looked away in shame, "She told me it was the only way…"

He hovered above them in contemplation, knowing what he had to do, but not wanting to end her life. He wanted to save her, but couldn't figure out how.

"There's **always** another way," Nightwing said. "You just have to look for it."

Apollo looked towards the city. Dark clouds full of lightning had filled the sky above it. He went into deep thought.

_There __has __to __be __another __way,_ he thought, _but __what __could__ it __be__…_

Without waiting for the others, he flew off towards the city and towards the demon that Razgriz had become.

"We have to go after him," Raven said and tried to stand on her own.

"Easy, Rae," said Beast Boy, keeping her from falling.

"Me, Cyborg, Star and Diamond will go after Razgriz with Apollo," said Nightwing, "Beast Boy you stay here with Raven and the demons. Raven if you get your strength back come to us as quick as you can. I have a feeling we'll need all the help we can get with this."

"C'mon!" said Diamond, "Let's get moving, he's gonna reach her first at this rate."

Apollo flew as fast as he could towards the Demon, clutching his sword with conflict in his mind. He wasn't sure if he could stand alone against the Demon but even if he could stop it at the cost of **her** life, would he?

_I__ have __to__… __for __the__ sake__ of __all __the __innocents __here __and __in__ her __path._

It wasn't long before he spotted what was now Razgriz. It was just outside the city, leaving a trail of dead land in it's wake. He flew over the last hill of the city's outskirts and saw the giant mass of chaotic energy of the demon. It wasn't far from the city but already her power was effecting it; a swirl of dark clouds had formed over head with thunder and lightning crackling throughout. Strong winds came from its presence and clashed against the many buildings, shattering windows with ease and demolishing smaller buildings.

"Razgriz! Stop this now!" he shouted.

He managed to get in front of the demon and drew out his sword.

"I know you're still in there, Razgriz… You've got to come back!"

The demon opened its mouth and out came a staggering screech, sending Apollo hurdling towards the ground. His wings caught the wind just in time and he ascended to hover in the demons path. He gathered fire into his hand and sent a wave straight for it, but with a hardly a breath the fire was reduced to air before it could reach the demon. It screeched again, only this time Apollo managed to stay in place.

"I'm not giving up on you that easily, Razgriz!"

"_**Silence,**__** Boy.**_" the demons voice echoed, nearly knocking Apollo off balance, "_**For**__** now**__** I**__** spare **__**you**__** for**__** reasons **__**unknown,**__** now**__** be**__**gone.**__** Cherish**__** the**__** last**__** moments**__** of **__**this **__**existence**__** before **__**I**__** change **__**my **__**mind**__** and **__**take **__**your**__** life **__**here **__**and**__** now.**_"

At that the Demon moved forward towards the city. Apollo clenched his teeth and his sword.

"There's no other way then is there… Razgriz, I'm sorry."

He flew towards the demon with all his speed and with his sword leading the way. The demon growled and send out numerous bolts of energy to strike him down. He raised held up his sword, it successful cut through all of the attacks without effort.

"_**That**__** sword**__**… **__**Hmph,**__** no **__**matter.**__**Its **__**wielder**__**'**__**s **__**spirit **__**must**__** be **__**stronger **__**than **__**mine **__**for **__**it**__** to **__**pierce **__**me**__** and **__**you,**__** Boy, **__**are **__**nothing **__**compared **__**to **__**my **__**vast **__**power.**_"

He smiled, "I'll be strong for you, Razgriz. Just like you were for me."

"_**It**__**'**__**s**__** pointless **__**you **__**fool!**_" the demon bellowed.

It sent out a powerful beam of dark energy from its mouth straight towards Apollo. He lifted up his sword and brought it down on the attack, cutting it in two. It protected him but his wings were singed by it, they now burned with pain. He flew through the pain as fast as he could, drawing on every ounce of his power and headed straight for the demons chest. It sent out another energy blast only this time it was much larger. Apollo torpedoed straight through with the blessed blade cutting its way through, but again his wings were hit and seemingly being erased by the sheer power of the attack.

_I__ don__'__t __need __them,__ as __long__ as__ I __can __get __to__ her!_

He continued to dive through the unrelenting energy until he finally saw it; the demon's chest. His blade gleamed with a shining bright light.

"**Razgriz!**"

The sound of flesh being pierced echoed through the land, then came an unbearably loud shriek. Then silence. The demons form disappeared and dissipated into the air until nothing was left. The dark clouds above cleared and the sun shined down on the city. As the other Titans gathered around on the ground below, Apollo slowly descended from the sky with wings completely burned off. In his arms he held a pale body, her black hair and wings wavered in the wind. Her now still face seemed to wear a peaceful smile through it all.

**To**** Be ****Concluded****…**

**Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the name Razgriz. I do own this character Razgriz, as well as Azrael Apollo and Diamond.  
_Note_: Razgriz THE NAME is copyright Ace Combat 5. Razgriz THIS CHARACTER is copyright Me.  
_For a drawing of Razgriz OYL by me check my profile for a link. _  
**

**Enjoy!**

Epilogue 

Two weeks had passed since the demon fell and things were slowly getting back to normal in Jump City. The same went for the Titans, they helped as much as they could in reconstructing anything in the city that their friend had damaged while still defending against villains. Even though Razgriz couldn't help them, the two newly befriended heroes did. The five Titans were out on a mission to get the three demons from Azrael's spell back to their homes right now, leaving care of the Tower in the hands of Apollo and Diamond. Apollo sat on top of the Towers roof in deep thought.

"There you are," said Diamond, hovering his way up the stairs. He sighed as he got closer, "You're not still sulking, are you?"

He was met with a low growl.

"Sorry, sorry!" He quickly said.

He hovered closer to him and set down next to Apollo as the reformed hero stood up. They were silent for a short time.

"It's not your fault, you know that."

"Yes, yes I know," Apollo said, apparently having had this conversation before.

"You know she forgives you… right?"

"I'd rather hear that from her…"

"If only there was a way you could go up and talk to her," Diamond said, laying on the sarcasm heavily.

Apollo gave him a dirty look in return, "Shouldn't you be … warping out or whatever somewhere by now?"

"Ouch!" exaggerated Diamond.

"Sorry, I just…"

"I know, it's alright. And I **would** be 'warping out' but, like I told you guys when I first arrived, that's not for me to decide. All it means is there's still something here I need to do."

Apollo went into thought again, looking a bit depressed. Diamond sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Apollo, all you've been doing is ignoring it since it happened… That's no way to deal with things. I can tell you really cared about her even under Azrael's curse. Don't avoid your feelings about others, otherwise you'll regret it," he said smiling.

"Hmph, I don't suppose you're speaking from experience?"

"I am, actually."

"But… Razgriz, she's…" he said and went silent.

Diamond's attention shifted suddenly with the wind, "Heh, speak of the devil… er, so to speak."

"Huh?" said Apollo, confused.

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to uh… fly around a little, call me if something comes up!"

"What? Hey wait, we're supposed to be watching the Tower!"

But Diamond had already taken off into the sunny skies. Apollo shrugged and leaned against a nearby wall. He sighed dejectedly as he looked over the city. The sun was getting close to setting.

"Ahem," her voice came from behind him, "Don't tell me you're still sulking."

"R-Razgriz?" he stuttered.

She smiled and walked towards him from the roof entrance. He blushed and became noticeably flustered.

"Y-You shouldn't be walking around, you should still be resting," he said, then laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough to be moving at the least," she said.

She stood beside him and took a deep breath, stretching her wings a little.

"It's a nice day."

"Y-Yeah…" he said, looking away.

He glanced over at her, taking in her form. She was wearing casual clothes having lost her outfit during the transformation. She wore a black t-shirt and loose black pants as well as new buckled up boots the team picked up for her to replace the old ones. She looked over at him and their eyes met, he blushed and quickly looked away.

She giggled a little, "You know, it's rude to ignore someone when they're standing right next to you."

"I'm sorry!" he said, "I just… I'm…erm… Sorry."

She giggled a little more and decided not to tease him about it.

"How's your back?" she asked, referring to his absence of wings.

"Huh? Oh," he said, "Well it doesn't sting any more. I'm better off without those things anyway, Azrael was the one who gave me them…"

She nodded at this then noticed something, "Hey, where's your sword?"

"The sword… I-It's down in my room. I'm not sure what to do with it," he said, obviously depressed on the subject.

"You should keep it, and use it," she said frankly.

"But… I used it to… Azrael gave me that too." he sighed.

"But he didn't make it, he just found it. That sword doesn't work for just anyone you know," she smiled, "Only pure spirits can use it to its full extent. It probably sensed yours through the curse. That's why you can use it so well."

He didn't respond to this, he just looked down in shame what he had used the sword for.

"You can do a lot of good with it," she said and gently placed a hand on his back.

The warmth of her touch comforted him.

_Is __that __all __it __takes__ from__ her __now?_ he thought, _One __touch __and __I__'__m __at __ease__… __Don__'__t __avoid__ it, __right __Diamond?__ But __there__'__s __more __than__ one __thing __I __want __to __tel l__her__…_

"Razgriz…" he quietly said.

"Hm? What is it?"

He turned towards her and bowed his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Razgriz… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for hurting you again!"

She smiled, "Is that why you've been so down lately?"

"Please… Please forgive me!"

She giggled again, and brought up his head with a hand.

"There's nothing to forgive, Apollo," she said and enveloped him in a strong hug, "You didn't hurt me, you saved me."

He melted in her embrace and relief swept over him as she spoke.

"I'd be consumed in darkness forever if you hadn't stopped me. Thank you, Retter. Thank you for saving me."

He quickly returned her hug, his face now right next to hers, and stayed there for awhile.

"Razgriz…" he softly spoke.

He backed up just enough to be face to face with her and slowly captured her lips with his own. Her eyes widened at the shocking feeling, her first true kiss.

_This __must __be __how__ it __feels,_ she thought, _for__** them**__._

She closed her eyes and took everything she could from the moment. Finally they released each other, smiling shyly.

"Took you long enough," she joked.

"Y-Yeah… I guess so."

She smiled at him, and went in for another kiss. But, before she could, the sound of thunder caught their attention. It looked like a storm was brewing on the horizon. More than that, the clouds looked like they were swirling.

"Guys!" shouted Diamond, who had appeared suddenly in the air above them, "It's happening! The tornado's forming, but I'm not sure why… Oh," he said noticing how the two embraced each other so closely, "I guess that was it, way to go Apollo."

He blushed and looked away. Razgriz smiled and tilted her head.

"The tornado's gonna hit wherever I am, so I'm gonna fly out far enough so nothing gets damaged, do me a favor and tell the others I said goodbye! Maybe we'll all meet again someday."

"Take care of yourself, Diamond!" shouted Razgriz.

"Diamond," said Apollo, "Thanks."

He nodded to them both and took off at high speed towards the horizon. The storm seemed to follow in his wake. In the distance they saw a tornado flashing with lightning form and disperse almost in the same second above the water. As suddenly as he had appeared, the Guardian was gone.

Apollo sighed, "I guess that's the last time we'll see him."

Razgriz smiled and gently caressed his cheek, "Maybe, maybe not… He helped you out, huh?"

He nodded and locked eyes with her. As if in a daze they slowly closed the gap between them again. The two shadows on the setting sun decided for themselves that nothing else could ever feel so warm, so tender, so wonderful, so full of life, and so full of love.

_**The**__** End**__** … **__**For**__** Now.**_

_**Ladies, Gentlemen, long time readers of every kind, I apologize once again for taking so long to update this story on even though it was done for some time. For those of you who have waited and forgot about about this story entirely until you saw the email updates in your box from FF, thank you for reading this it does mean a lot to me. I hope you have enjoyed this story of Razgriz as much as I have and hope to see you in the future.**_

_******Reviews (not FLAMES) are welcome :)**_


End file.
